Phineas: Problemas con el tiempo
by Goldenhog
Summary: "Esto debe ser un mal sueño... O mas bien una horrible pesadilla" Dijo Phineas al ver lo que su pequeño error habia causado.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, mi nombre es Goldenhog y este es mi primer fanfic. Hay muchas historias en la pagina, y les agradezco que hayan comenzado a leer esta. Ahora los dejare con la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

Unos dias atras...

_La familia discutia hacerca de que irian a Londres(de nuevo)._

_"Lo siento, pero creo que no podre ir con ustedes"_

_Todos miraron a Phineas, un poco extra ados._

_"Lo que pasa es que le prometi a Baljeet con uno de sus proyectos. No me dio muchos detalles, pero me hizo jurar, literalmente, que me quedaria para ayudarlo."_

_"Bien, no sera una vacacion familiar sin ti. Haremos el viaje otro dia." Dijo Lawrence, su padre._

_"No, vayan, no se queden no mas por mi." Respondio Phineas._

_"No se..." Le dijo su madre, " Estas seguro de querer quedarte solo?"_

_"Claro, aunque no creo que sea seguro quedarme aqui solo. Aqui. Deberia quedarme con alguien mas."_

_"Esta bien. Pensare en algo."_

Ahora.

Alguien golpeaba la puerta de la casa Garcia-Shapiro. A la noche. Obviamente, alguien fue a abrirla.

"Oh, hola Phineas." Le dijo Vivian Garcia-Shapiro al joven, que llevaba una mochila en la espalda.

"Hola senora Garcia-Shapiro. Supongo que ya sabe que me quedare aqui esta semana."

"Claro que si. Pasa. No te molesta dormir en la misma habitacion que Isabella, verdad?"

"Para nada." Despues de decir esto fue hacia las escaleras, pero antes de subir dijo,

"Oh. Senora Garcia-Shapiro?"

"Segunda puerta a la izquierda"

"Gracias!" Entonces, fue al cuarto de Isabella.

Cuando abrio la puerta esperaba ver algo parecido al cuarto de Candace, pero se encontro con algo muy distinto. La verdad, lo unico que tenia de parecido es que casi todas las cosas son del mismo color.

"Esto es nuevo." Dijo al ver varias fotos de el en las paredes y en el suelo. Pero tenia que prepararse para dormir. Donde lo haria?

"Supongo que la cama rosa no es la mia." Dijo al ver dos camas(separadas, no una arriba y otra abajo), una roja y una rosa. El apoyo su mochila en la cama roja para sacar sus cosas, cuando alguien abrio la puerta.

"Hola Phineas" Dijo Isabella, ya en su pijama. "Hola Isabella" Le respondio el chico. Despues de un segundo, ella se quedo congelada, "? Phineas esta en mi habitacion?" Pensaba Isabella. Y en un parpadeo, Isabella ya estaba en frente de Phineas, preguntando:

" Que estas haciendo?"

" No lo sabes?"

" Saber que?"

"Mi familia se va a Londres, pero le prometi a Baljeet quedarme para ayudarlo con uno de sus proyectos. Asi que por una semana estare viviendo en tu casa y durmiendo en tu habitacion. No te molesta, verdad?"

"Tienes lindos ojos" Esto causo que Phineas ponga cara de confusion, pero ella se corrigio rapido.

" Digo, no me molesta!"

"...Cambiando de tema, Realmente no sabias nada de esto?"

"No, estuve en una reunion con las chicas exploradoras todo el dia, y estaba cepilladome los dientes recien, asi que no te vi llegar."

En eso, Vivian abrio la puerta.

"Bien chicos, ya es muy tarde, deberian dormir."

"Bueno" Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Vivian se fue, Phineas saco un control remoto de su mochila.

" Que es eso?" Le pregunto Isabella.

"Ya lo veras." Al decir esto, Phineas presiono uno de los botones de ese control remoto, y su ropa de todos los dias se transformo a su pijama de todas las noches.

"Impresionante"

Isabella apago las luces y los dos se acostaron en sus camas para dormir. O al menos uno de los dos lo hizo. Despues de dos horas, Isabella dejo de fingir que dormia. Ella queria hacer algo. Se levanto, lo mas silenciosamente que pudo, y sin hacer ruido, fue hasta la cama de Phineas para asegurarse de que este dormido. Ella sabia que Phineas es muy cosquilludo, asi que trato de hacerle cosquillas para ver si estaba despierto o no. Nada. Asi que ella se acosto junto a el y lo empezo a abrazar y llenarle la mejilla de besos.

Pero Phineas dormia tranquilamente.

Aunque sin saber que esta era la calma antes de la tormenta.

* * *

><p><strong>La verdadera historia comienza recien en el primer capitulo(esto es un prologo). Nos vemos!<strong>


	2. Consecuencias Imprevistas

**Saludos otra vez. Parece que les intereso mi historia, verdad? Bueno, pasen, lean y no olviden dejar reviews y opiniones acerca de la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Consecuencias Imprevistas<strong>

"Bien, comienza otro dia." Dijo Phineas cuando se desperto. Quiso saltar fuera de la cama, pero no podia moverse. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Isabella estaba junto a el, abrazandolo fuertemente. Despues de mucho esfuerzo, pudo salir del abrazo, no mas para darse cuenta de que tenia la mejilla humedo.

"Que extrano."

Varias horas despues...

"Oye Phineas, Que estas haciendo?" Le dijo Isabella a Phineas cuando noto que estaba trabajando en algo.

"Es una maquina del tiempo que usare para ir al pasado."

" Pero no habiamos ido al pasado ya?"

"Si, pero la usare para verme a mi mismo haciendo uno de mis proyectos en tercera persona."

"Guau..." Respondio Isabella con tono de asombro.

"Bien, creo que ya esta listo y configurado. Solo debo activarlo." Dijo Phineas mientras ponia en el suelo un cubo gris con un boton rojo en uno de los lados. Cuando presiono el boton, hubo un gran estruendo que causo un ligero terremoto. Cuando acabo, aparecio un circulo verde(pero blanco en el centro) sobre el cubo. Al verlo, Isabella solo pudo poner una cara de asombro.

" Isabella, vamos, entremos al portal!" Le grito Phineas mientras saltaba al portal.

Se escucho otro estruendo pero menos fuerte esta vez. Phineas ya habia entrado al portal. Isabella lo siguio y cuando estaba a punto de entrar al portal, se escucho un ruido agudo muy fuerte. Despues de eso, Isabella se dio cuenta que estaba de cara al suelo. Se levanto y se dio cuenta de que el portal habia desaparecido antes de que ella pudiera entrar. Tambien se dio cuenta de que la maquina del tiempo de Phineas estaba hechando humo. "Eso no puede ser bueno." Dijo.

Varios dias atras...

"Oye Ferb, ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy: Correr por nuestras vidas!" Esto fue lo primero que escucho el Phineas del futuro al salir del portal. Habia llegado al dia en el que conocieron a Meap, justo en el momento en que la nave de Meap se estrella contra el jardin, y estaba detras del arbol de su jardin viendo lo que hacian. Se quedo ahi mucho tiempo, recordando lo que su abuelo le dijo una vez_(Nota del autor: Solo para aclarar, esto no estuvo en ningun episodio)_: "Phineas, Ferb, deben saber que si alguna vez viajan al pasado, deben tratar de no alterar lo que realmente sucedio, ya que podria tener un gran impacto en el futuro. Y quizas nos sea un impacto positivo." Despues de que esa frase le rebotara en la mente varias veces, volvio a la realidad al escuchar las herramientas de Ferb. El estaba reparando la nave de Meap. Phineas lo veia fascinado, pensando "Y yo creia conocer a Ferb."

Despues de terminar de reparar el motor principal de la nave, decidio tomarse un pequeno descanso, y entro a la casa a buscar algo para beber. Aunque sabia que no debia hacerlo, Phineas se puso a revisar el trabajo de su hermano. Impecable. Pero mientras revisaba, se tropezo con un destornillador, golpeandose la cabeza contra el motor que su hermano recien habia terminado de reparar. "Eso va a doler ma ana." pensaba mientras se levantaba del suelo. Luego se puso a ver si al motor no le afecto el golpe. No, todo normal. Pero ya habia arriesgado el futuro lo suficiente, asi que volvio a su escondite atras del arbol justo cuando Ferb salia de la casa a terminar la reparacion. Cuando Ferb se preparo para probar la nave, nada fuera de lo normal paso. Phineas salio de su escondite a buscar otro lugar para ver a su yo del pasado, ya que recordo que Ferb iria a buscarlos en la nave.

Cuando se encontro, se escondio detras de unos arbustos para seguir viendo su dia. Y habia llegado en el momento justo, porque Ferb habia aparecido con la nave, listo para llevar a Phineas(del pasado) y a Isabella a buscar a Meap. Luego el rayo que atrapo la nave. Pero no era igual que la primera vez. Se escuchaban ruidos extra os saliendo de la nave mientras el rayo se la llevaba. Phineas queria saber que ocurria, asi que puso su oreja lo mas cerca de que pudo de la nave de Meap sin salir de su escondite y escucho una conversacion dentro de la nave que no le resultaba familiar.

" Ferb, que sucede! Que esta pasando con la nave!" Esa era la voz del Phineas del pasado. " Porque apuntas al tablero! Motor sobrecargado! O no! Debemos salir de la nave! Todos tomen el paracaidas que esta bajo sus acientos y salten!" Los chicos le habian obedecido, ya que Phineas(del futuro) los pudo ver saltando por las ventanas con su paracaidas extendidos. "Bien, todo esto resulto peor de lo que esperaba." se dijo el Phineas del futuro a si mismo. Luego, todos comenzaron a ver como la nave de Meap se la llevaba otra nave. Pero en esa nave no sabian del estado del motor. No hasta que la nave de Meap estallo cerca de una de sus alas. Esa nave gigante empezo a girar sin control hasta que el ala que habia sido danada por la explosion del nave de Meap, estallara completamente. La nave comenzo a caer. Por suerte cayo en un parque de diversiones abandonado, asi que nadie resulto lastimado del choque. Justo despues de que chocara, muchos extraterrestres comenzaron a salir de la nave. Eran formas muy extranas, de colores muy diversos y con distintas formas de moverse. Algunos se movian saltando, otros arrastrandose, otros volando... Tambien se podia ver que habia algunos extraterrestres que no eran amigables, ya que estaban atacando gente.

"Dios mio..." Dijo Phineas(del futuro) al ver lo que su pequeno error habia causado. Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba desapareciendo - estaba regresando al presente. "Espero que no haya sido algo grave." dijo antes de desaparecer completamente.

Ahora el presente...

"Esto debe ser un mal sueno... O mas bien una horrible pesadilla." Dijo Phineas al ver un presente muy distinto al que conocia. El cielo era purpura, el suelo verde, se podian ver criaturas extranas volando, o insectos con formas o colores que no habia visto antes. "Aunque sea distinto, quizas no sea un mal presente." Dijo tratando de ser optimista, aunque el no creia eso. Pero para asegurarse, aprovecho que habia vuelto al jardin de la casa de Isabella y comenzo a revisar dentro de la casa desde las ventanas para ver si habia alguna diferencia. El no podia creer lo que veia. Un extraterrestre con forma de humano, con piel marron, solo tres dedos, un brazo extra saliendo de su pecho y solo un ojo completamente rojo, le estaba gritando a la madre de Isabella en su lenguaje alienigena, mientras ella, como si supiera que estaba diciendo, iba a la cocina, y le traia un vaso con un extrano liquido marron. En eso, se le cayo el vaso, lo que hizo que el extraterrestre saque un control de la nada y presione uno de los botones. Cuando lo hizo, la madre de Isabella se tiro al suelo, retorciendose, tratando de sacarse un collar que tenia en el cuello. Al ver las chispas en su ropa y en el collar, Phineas supo que la estaban torturando con descargas electricas. Potentes descargas electricas. Que seguramente venian del collar. Esa vista lo dejo horrorizado, tanto que tuvo que dejar de mirar, apoyarse contra la pared y tratar de calmarse. Estaba tan asustado, que podia sentir que el latido de su corazon estaba perforando sus costillas como un taladro. En eso se habia convertido el mundo? O es mas de lo que parece? Phineas no quiso saber la respuesta de lo segundo.

Despues de calmarse, Phineas trato de encontrar un explicacion logica a lo que veia. Lo mas probable es que alguno de los extraterrestres que se liberaron haya llamado a sus companeros de alguna forma, dando comienzo a una invasion. Y al parecer, los humanos no pudieron defenderse y fueron esclavisados por esta raza alienigena. "...Y quizas no sea un impacto positivo." Recordaba Phineas. Con esto se dio cuenta de que todo esto era su culpa. No debio haber vuelto al pasado con esa maquina del tiempo... "Un momento... La maquina del tiempo!" Phineas se dio cuenta de que podia ir otra vez al pasado y evitar que esto suceda. Fue entonces que comenzo a buscar la maquina del tiempo, pero sin resultado. "Quizas, con todo este asunto de los extraterrestres, alguien la haya pateado o movido a otro lugar. Creo que tendre que comenzar a explorar este nuevo mundo." Dicho esto, abrio la puerta trasera de la casa y se escabullo silenciosamente hacia la puerta delantera. Por suerte no lo vio nadie, asi que salio por la puerta delantera. Pero ver la vereda fue mas extrano que ver dentro de la casa.

Se escondio atras de unos arbustos, y noto que ahora los humanos eran los perros de esos extraterrestres, literalmente. Los humanos iban en cuatro patas, actuando como simples perros, mientras tenian al collar atado a una soga que el extraterrestre tenia en la mano. Y cada vez que algun humano hacia algo mal, se le castigaba con las poderosas descargas electricas. "Esto es... perturbador." Dijo, pero tenia que seguir buscando. Comenzo a pasar de arbusto en arbusto, revisando en cada lugar que podia, y a veces echando un vistazo dentro de las casas, viendo cosas no muy distintas a las que habia visto dentro de la casa de Isabella, excepto que en algunas, no se usaba a los humanos como sirvientes, sino como payasos. Podia ver algunos metiendose grandes cantidades de fruta por la boca, comiendose las u as de los pies, banandose en... una cosa marron( Ustedes saben a que me refiero!), lamiendo el suelo y/o los muebles, jugando Ta-Te-Ti(termino de Argentina) con ellos pero obligados a perder, y luego... Varios extraterrestres en lo que parece ser una reunion?, "Un segundo... estoy en el centro de la ciudad!" Y, efectivamente, estaba detras de un arbusto en el centro de Danville. Lo que una vez fue una tipica ciudad, se habia convertido en una deprimente pesadilla toxica. Lo de toxica Phineas lo sabia por que reconocia el olor de las sustancias radioactivas. Pero los extraterrestre pasaban sobre y dentro esa sustancia tranquilamente, como si no fuera nada. "Aunque no sea muy probable, creo que deberia buscar aqui la maquina del tiempo." Esta vez, era su curiosidad la que hablaba en lugar de su deseo de volver al pasado. Por mas horrible que fuera, este nuevo mundo le daba curiosidad.

Ya no habia arbustos desde los cuales observar despues de en el que estaba, asi que tuvo que saltar de arbol en arbol. Mientras observaba este nuevo mundo, se dio cuenta de que si seguia saltando de arbol en arbol en la misma direccion, terminaria en lo que fue un parque. Estar en un lugar tan abierto lo expondria bastante, y aunque una parte de el queria saber que pasaria si encontraran a un humano sin collar, otra parte no queria tomar el riesgo. Pero su curiosidad gano. El siguio ese sendero de arboles hacia el parque.

Cuando llego, pudo ver algo parecido a lo que vio frente a la casa de Isabella - humanos como perros y extraterrestres como humanos. Pero se podian ver mas cosas, como un par de extraterrestres luchando. La tecnica de lucha de ellos era bastante interesante. Primero se sacudian un poco, luego comenzaban a acumular electricidad en sus brazos y despues la soltaban como un poderoso rayo. "Quiza la energia de ese rayo pueda ayudarme a volver al pasado si no encuentro mi maquina del tiempo. Supongo que seria una excelente fuente de energ- " Uno de los rayos habia golpeado en la rama desde donde Phineas observaba. Y despues de unos segundos se rompio. Phineas cayo al suelo y eso llamo la atencion de mas de un extraterrestre. Todos comenzaron a acercarse a Phineas mientras el se arrastraba hacia atras para estar lejos. Pero no lo pudo hacer para siempre, habia llegado a una roca gigantesca. Aunque esa roca ahi no le resultaba conocida, se quedo mas concentrado en los extraterrestres que comenzaron a rodearlo. En este momento, lo unico que Phineas pudo decir fue... " Hola?"

Pero a uno de esos extraterrestres no le hizo gracia el jueguito de Phineas y le dijo, " ralloc nis secah euq?" Phineas no pudo entender esto( Y quien podria?) y el extraterrestre le dio una bofetada. Pero no una bofetada comun, una bofetada que lo hizo salir disparado hacia el otro lado de la roca. De nuevo, todos esos extraterrestres comenzaron a rodear a Phineas, pero esta vez, de la nada, Phineas sintio que algo lo tomo del brazo y lo comenzo a arrastrar. Ese "algo" arrastro a Phineas hasta un hoyo oculto que llevaba adentro de la roca. El hoyo estaba cubierto como para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba ahi, como si de un pasaje secreto se tratara. Despues de un rato, Phineas dijo en voz alta, casi gritando, " Quien me esta arrastrando?"

El no esperaba escuchar una respuesta, pero la escucho,

" Callate y deja que te siga arrastrando!"

* * *

><p><strong>Intrigante, verdad? Mas acerca del misterioso salvador de Phineas, en el proximo capitulo. Quedense sintonizados!<strong>


	3. Caras Conocidas

**Llego el segundo capitulo, pero antes de leer, respondere preguntas que hayan dejado en los reviews.**

**"¿cómo es que había una cama de rojo al costado de la suya en su propia habitación?" por saQhra**

**-Eso esta vinculado a una parte del flashback que elimine porque crei que era innecesaria, pero es porque Lawrence(el padre de Phineas y Ferb) la habia ayudado a Vivian a subir la cama desde el sotano. Isabella no sabia porque se habia ido antes de que el llegara, y habia ido a cepillarse los dientes apenas entro a su casa(no fue a su habitacion). Y no, no me ofende la observacion.**

**Ya respondi las preguntas, ahora vamos al fanfic:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Caras Conocidas<strong>

A Phineas le resulto familiar esa voz, pero no la reconocio, en parte por el ruido que hacia el ser arrastrado. " Quien eres?" Le dijo Phineas al que lo arrastraba. Sin ninguna razon, lo dejo de arrastrar, pero no le solto el brazo.

" Quien soy?" Dijo en tono triste, "No puedo creer que me preguntes eso... *suspiro* Camina!" Eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono furioso. Esa persona dejo que Phineas camine en lugar de arrastrarlo por el suelo, pero sin soltarle el brazo.

Luego de una larga caminata("Hubiera dejado que me arrastre." Pensaba Phineas.) llegaron a lo que parecia ser una base secreta. Habia muchas pantallas mostrando cada centimetro de la ciudad, radares de movimiento, ademas de varias personas monitoreando todo. "Increible que todo esto haya entrado dentro de esa roca." Pensaba Phineas.

" Hey, todos, miren lo que me encontre!" Ahora esa persona le solto el brazo. Entonces Phineas comenzo a ver caras familiares yendo hacia el: Ferb, Irving, Buford, y a la persona que lo trajo hasta aqui: Isabella. " Chicos, que bueno que estan bien!" Dijo Phineas.

" Callate, traidor!" Le grito Irving.

"Pero de que-" Phineas dijo antes de que notar que dejaron de hablar con el despues de esa frase.

"Isabella, porque traes a un traidor aqui?" Preguntaba Buford.

"Estaba siendo atacado, no creeras que iba dejar ir una oportunidad de salvar a otra persona."

"Pero es Phineas, Recuerdas?" Le decia Irving.

"Ya lo se, pero aunque lo que hiso no fue amable, no cargare en la conciencia a un muerto que pude haber salvado."

"Pero es que- un momento, Phineas no tiene collar!" Cuando Buford dijo esto, todos se dieron vuelta a ver a Phineas. El no tenia un collar.

" Significa que pudo liberarse del control de los extraterrestres!" Dijo Isabella, algo alegre.

"O puede ser un espia." Dijo Buford.

" Espia? No yo-" Buford se puso en frente de el y le cerro los labios con los dedos.

"Escuchame, te voy a hacer unas preguntas y tu me diras si o no moviendo la cabeza." Phineas, al escuchar esto, hiso un gesto de "si"

"Bien, Eres un espia?" Phineas le respondio con un "no"

Buford lo tomo de los brazos y, mientras lo sacudia, le dijo, " DEJA DE MENTIR!"

"El no es un espia." Alguien dijo. Al escuchar esto, Buford solto a Phineas y dijo, "Ahi esta el lider." Y desde las sombras salio...

" Baljeet?" Phineas estaba asombrado, Baljeet? El lider de Buford?

"Si, Phineas, soy yo. Y volviendo al tema, les dije que no es un espia."

" Y como estas tan seguro?" Le pregunto Irving.

"No recuerdan, verdad? Cuando les quite a ustedes sus collares, sus cuellos estuvieron rojos varios dias. Bien, a Phineas no le podian haber quitado el collar hoy, sino tendria el cuello rojo, y si se lo hubieran quitado antes, nuestros informantes nos hubieran avisado."

"...Es cierto..." Dijo Isabella.

"Entonces, Phineas, usando logica es claro que no eres de esta dimension, asi que de donde eres?, que haces aqui?" Le pregunto Baljeet a Phineas. Entonces Phineas procedio a explicarles todo lo que paso.

"Bien, aunque sea tu culpa, al menos quieres arreglarlo." Le dijo Baljeet a Phineas, "Pero lamentablemente no tenemos la tecnologia para hacer otra maquina del tiempo."

"Yo conozco a alguien que podria prestarnos una." Dijo Ferb, "Dicen que en la prision hay un loco que creo una maquina del tiempo, pero que no tiene los materiales para darle energia y hacer que funcione."

" En cual prision?" Le pregunto Isabella.

"En... Neo Prospekt." Al escuchar esto, todos, excepto Phineas y Ferb, pusieron caras de asombro.

"Bien, mision fallida." Dijo Buford.

"..." Baljeet quedo pensando y luego dijo, "Phineas, si encontramos la dichosa maquina del tiempo, crees poder hacerla funcionar?"

"Seguro." Le respondio Phineas.

"...Entonces ire." De nuevo, todos con cara de asombro, menos Phineas.

" Pero si vas quizas no vuelvas!" Le dijo Irving.

"Es posible... pero que es una vida en comparacion a la salvacion de la humanidad? Ademas, Phineas ira conmigo."

" Estas seguro de esto?" Dijo Isabella.

"Si. Con mis conocimientos sobre la prision, y sus conocimientos sobre la maquina del tiempo, esta mision no deberia ser tan dificil." Despues de decir esto, fue hacia donde habia una cueva y dijo,

"Usaremos este atajo para ir y venir sin que nos vean. Lo unico dificil sera que no nos vean mientras buscamos al loco de la maquina del tiempo dentro de la prision. Pero el resto deberia ser pan comido." Se notaba la confianza en la voz de Baljeet. "Vamos Phineas, hay que ir por esta cueva." Al decir esto Phineas fue con Baljeet a comenzar el viaje bajo tierra. Pero antes de partir, Baljeet dijo:

"Ferb, mientras no este, tu seras el lider."

" Que bien! Mi novio es el lider!" Dijo Isabella al mismo tiempo que abrazo a Ferb.

" Novio?" Dijo Phineas mientras Baljeet lo empujaba dentro de la cueva diciendole, " Vamos, no tenemos todo el dia!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yo no soy fan de FerbxIsabella, pero esto tendra impacto en la historia despues. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!<strong>


	4. La Historia

**Capitulo numero 3! Primero quisiera agradecer a los que dejaron reviews, y segundo, vamos a comenzar con La Historia...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: La Historia<strong>

"Oye, Phineas, Pasa algo?" Le dijo Baljeet cuando vio que estaba triste.

"No es nada."

Baljeet lo miro, algo desconfiado de lo que dijo.

"Cambiando de tema, aunque las cuevas sean un sendero seguro hacia las distintas partes de lo que queda de Danville, sera un largo camino hacia la prision de Neo Prospekt, asi que si quieres hablar de algo..."

"La verdad si, quisiera saber que paso despues de que la nave se estrellara y haya iniciado todo esto, ya que despues de que eso paso, apareci aqui."

"Bueno, si quieres saber...

Despues de que los extraterrestres comenzaran a atacar, la policia trato de contener la situacion, pero fallo rapido. Viendo esto, se envio a Danville un cuerpo de marines llamado Unidad de Combate de Entornos Peligrosos, tambien conocido como H. E. C. U.. Ellos pudieron contener el ataque extraterrestre, pero solo temporalmente. Horas despues, comenzaron a aparecer los refuerzos de los extraterrestre - sus naves. Parecia una guerra sin fin, pero el H. E. C. U. comenzo a perder lentamente la batalla. Gradualmente, los extraterrestres pudieron tomar toda Danville. Pero los humanos no se rindieron, comenzaron a enviar soldados de diferentes organizaciones - el Ejercito, los Comandos Negros, las Fuerzas Especiales... pero nada funciono. Los extraterrestre pudieron tomar gran parte de los Estados Unidos. Seguido de esto, varios paises de todo el mundo comenzaron a enviar refuerzos para detener a estos extraterrestres, pero sin resultado. Toda America habia sucumbido en los primeros tres dias. Viendo la horrible situacion en la que se encontraban, comenzaron a detener los ataques y a fortificar las defensas. Sin embargo, los extraterrestres aprendieron usar nuestra tecnologia y a combinarla con la suya. Fue entonces que ataques nucleares comenzaron. Los humanos trataron de contrarrestar esto, pero la balanza estaba a su favor, sin importar que hicieramos. La guerra estuvo perdida cinco dias despues. Pero hay quienes no se rindieron, y comenzaron a formar la Resistencia: varios grupos de humanos libres del control alienigena que estan planeando un ultimo ataque a los extraterrestres. Donde estuviste recien, fue la central de la resistencia de Danville, de la que ya sabes, soy el lider. Pero ningun plan es perfecto. Desde que comenzamos con esto, varias personas de los otros grupos de rebeldes, fueron capturados y ejecutados. Por eso, la llamada Operacion Ataque Final, que es el ataque que lanzaremos, se retraso hasta que compensemos las perdidas, consigamos mas gente, mejoremos aun mas nuestra tecnologia, entre muchas otras cosas. En fin, aun estamos muy lejos de comenzar el ataque, pero estoy seguro de que sera exitoso."

"Que historia... otra cosa, los humanos esclavisados, Como hacen para entender lo que dicen los extraterrestres?"

"No es dificil - ellos hablan espanol, pero al reves. Por ejemplo, si un extraterrestre dice " etirom!" significa Morite!, o si te dicen "odiputse" significa estupido, Entiendes?"

"Creo que si, pero Como hacen para hacerlo de inmediato? A mi me llevaria mucho tiempo entender lo que dicen."

"Uno se acostumbra."

"Bueno, entonces ayudame a traducir esto - atup, adreim emeart!"

"...Si te digo que significa eso, este fanfic entonces no seria K."

"No es K. Es T. Pero puede cambiar a M."

"Aun asi no te dire que significa."

"...No importa, ya lo descifre."

" Donde lo escuchaste?"

"Un extraterrestre se lo estaba gritando a la madre de Isabella."

"Increible. Son mas groseros que los humanos."

"Si, la verdad. Oye, dime Como es que eres lider? Yo pienso que Buford te hubiera derrocado de inmediato."

"Larga historia... Veras, cuando esto de la Resistencia comenzo, tuvimos que debatir quienes serian los lideres. Despues de unas horas, la discusion se redujo a Isabella, Buford, Irving y yo. Para evitar las complicaciones que de todas formas tuvimos, decidimos que cada uno de nosotros lideraria turnandonos el puesto por dia, asi sabriamos quien debia ser el lider. Resumido, Irving perdio la mayoria de nuestros recursos buscando a Phineas de este futuro, Buford perdio otros recursos pensando que la central debia controlarse a si misma, pero Isabella habia hecho un buen trabajo. Sin embargo, por alguna razon, quedo decidido que yo seria el lider. Quisiera saber porque no quisieron a Isabella..."

"No fue tan larga."

" Otra pregunta?"

"Si, como te liberaste TU de los collares que te convierten en esclavo?"

"No fue facil, cada noche investigaba como hacer un laser lo suficientemente potente como para que corte esos collares. Una noche, pude descubrir la fuerza necesaria del laser, asi que use todo lo que encontre en la casa para hacer uno. Lo hice, lo encendi, corte el collar y sali de ahi silenciosamente. Despues de reunir un poco de gente, buscamos un escondite que nos sirva de base, encontramos el pasaje por el que entraste, y asi comenzo la Resistencia de Danville."

"Interesante..."

"Bien, ya no estamos muy lejos de la prision, Alguna otra cosa que quieras que te aclare?"

"...Quisiera saber porque Isabella y Ferb son novios."

" Por que, celos?"

" No!... Solo me da curiosidad."

"Si, claro. Veras, lo que sucedio es que durante el ataque, cuando los extraterrestres fueron al patio trasero de tu casa mientras construias un mecanismo de defensa para hacer que se vayan, trataste de usar a Isabella como escudo humano-"

"Eso... tiene que ser un chiste..."

"No es mas que la pura verdad, Phineas. Yo y Buford estabamos ahi. Bien, continuo, mientras usabas a Isabella de escudo, Ferb, yo y Buford tuvimos que defendernos a puno limpio. Ya te conte lo de la esclavitud, asi que sabes que no funciono."

"En serio, no puedo creer que yo haya hecho eso."

"Pero lo hiciste."

En ese momento Phineas y Baljeet vieron una luz que venia desde un agujero en el techo de la cueva. Del agujero tambien venia una soga.

"Hemos llegado: Neo Prospekt."

* * *

><p><strong>Que pasara con nuestros heroes? Que nuevos peligros les aguardan en Neo Prospekt? Esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo!<strong>


	5. Neo Prospekt

**Bueno, continuen.(Y no olviden reviews)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Neo Prospekt<strong>

"He visto lugares peores... en mi presente, al menos." Despues de subir la soga, Phineas se encontro con lo que en su presente era mas o menos una prision normal. Guardias extraterrestres patrullando, humanos encerrados en celdas con rejas de metal, un pilar en frente de cada celda para sostener el piso superior. Nada que no hubiera visto en un programa policial.

"Bien, Phineas, ves esos pilares en frente de cada celda? Iremos de pilar en pilar para que no nos vean, entendido?"

"Claro." Dicho esto, procedieron con lo que se propusieron, pasaron de pilar en pilar sigilosamente para que los guardias no los escucharan o los vieran mientras observaban los tetricos restos de la gente que conocian. Pudo ver a Mishti parada de cabeza repitiendose a si misma "Esto es un sue o, esto es un sue o..." Baljeet tambien la vio pero no parecio importarle. Despues vio a Vanessa, extremadamente delgada, inconsciente en su celda. Luego a su abuelo Reginald(El que se parece a Ferb) repitiendo "Blah, blah, blah, blah..." mientras sacudia su cabeza de lado a lado. Pero lo mas extra o de todo fue ver a Candace... besando a... Stacy?. Preocupado, Phineas le dijo a Candace "Oye, Candace Est-" Ella lo interrumpio diciendo con un tono que mezclaba muchos sentimientos " No sean prejuiciosos! Ninguno noto que no hay ni un solo fanfic CandacexStacy en esta pagina!" Al escuchar esto, el solo pudo responder " OK?"

Despues de un rato, Phineas se dio cuenta de que no habia mas pilares, solo unas escaleras. "El loco no esta en la planta baja, ni tampoco hay alguien lo suficientemente cuerdo como para decirnos donde esta. Debemos seguir en el siguiente piso." Le dijo Baljeet. Despues de esto comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Cuando llegaron, habia dos caminos para elegir - izquierda o derecha. "Ve por la izquierda, yo por la derecha." Le dijo Baljeet a Phineas.

Phineas obedecio y siguio por la derecha, aun moviendose detras de pilares. Y todavia podia ver a mas personas que habia conocido, inconscientes o completamente locas. Hasta que llego hasta un pilar que estaba frente a la celda de una nina que estaba llorando. Tenia el uniforme de las exploradoras, aunque muy desgastado y sucio, y cabello naranja. Phineas no la pudo reconocer porque ella estaba llorando de cara al suelo, asi que pregunto " Hola? Estas bien?"

" A TI TE PARECE QUE ESTO ESTA BIEN!" La ni a se levanto y trato de golpear a Phineas, pero no pudo por las barras que la mantenian en su celda. Entonces Phineas pudo reconocer a la chica, era Gretchen la exploradora. "Oye, calmate." Le dijo Phineas, " Estas cuerda o estas como los demas?"

"No, yo si estoy cuerda."

"Bien, porque debo preguntarte algo."

" Que quieres?"

"Dime si conoces a un loco que esta encerrado aqui que tiene una maquina del tiempo."

"Si, lo conozco. Hace unos dias mientras almorzabamos, tuve que sentarme con el. Pero no entiendo para que quieres saber, su maquina del tiempo no funciona, el dice que no tiene energia."

"Es que yo y Baljeet vinimos aqui a encontrar a ese loco, darle energia a la maquina del tiempo y volver al pasado a evitar que yo cometa un error. Sabes donde esta?"

"Si, pero primero debes hacerme un favor..."

" Que?"

"...Sacame de aqui."

"Esta bien." Dicho esto Phineas se puso a pensar como podria sacar a Gretchen de ahi. No tenia herramientas ni materiales, asi que tuvo que pensar que podia hacer solo con las manos. Despues se dio cuenta de que dos de las barras estaban muy oxidadas. Solo basto un tiron para romperlas. "No fue muy dificil."

"Quizas, pero con lo poco que nos dan de com-" Gretchen salio de la celda por donde estaban las barras que Phineas rompio. Por alguna razon estaba fascinada de salir. "Pude salir... gracias a ti ahora soy libre..."

"No fue nad-" Antes de terminar, Gretchen se emociono tanto al ver que ya no era prisionera que se abalanzo sobre Phineas y le dio un profundo beso en los labios. Despues de un rato se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, lo solto, y se puso completamente roja. "Lo siento..." Le dijo Gretchen.

Pero Phineas estaba atonito. Lo unico que le pudo decir fue "...No te disculpes." A Gretchen la confundio esa respuesta.

Pero volviendo al tema, ella le pregunto, "Oye, y no quieres que te diga donde esta el loco?" Esto hizo que Phineas volviera a la realidad.

"Si, por favor."

"Bien, sigueme."

Phineas comenzo a seguirla. Ella estaba yendo en la misma direccion en la que el debia ir.

"Bueno... dime a que te refieres cuando dices que quieres volver al pasado a evitar que cometas un error."

Entonces Phineas le explico todo lo que habia sucedido, desde la maquina del tiempo hasta el viaje a Neo Prospekt por las cuevas. Pero no le dijo que Ferb e Isabella son novios. Por alguna razon el queria omitir ese detalle.

"Bien, aunque sea tu culpa, al menos quieres arreglarlo."

"Es lo mismo que me dijo Baljeet." Despues de decir esto llegaron a otras escaleras.

"Bien, el loco esta en el siguiente piso. Vamos." Phineas la siguio a Gretchen hasta llegar al siguiente piso. "Bien, unas celdas mas a la izquierda y ya lo encontramos."

Y asi paso, pudieron llegar hasta el loco. Era un hombre adulto, que tenia una bata blanca muy da ada, pantalon marron y remera negra, y por las cosas que estaba diciendo en voz baja, se podia ver que tenia acento aleman.

"...Estupida maquina..." Se decia el loco. Pero Gretchen lo interrumpio.

"Senor, nos po-" El loco la interrumpio con un fuerte grito.

" NO LES VOY A DAR MI INV-... eres tu..." Esto ultimo lo dijo con voz calmada. " Que haces fuera de la celda?"

"El ni o que esta junto a mi, Phineas, me ayudo a escapar."

" Sabes lo que te haran si te ven, verdad?"

"Lo se, por eso necesito que me de la maquina del tiempo rapido, para darle la energia que necesita, volver al pasado y evitar que todo esto suceda."

"Bien, toma." El hombre le paso a Gretchen la maquina del tiempo por entre las barras. La maquina del tiempo no era muy distinta a la de Phineas.

"Bien, Phineas, solo queda salir de este lugar." Le dijo Gretchen a Phineas.

"Tenemos que ir por Baljeet primero." Entonces se comenzo a escuchar una alarma mientras una voz decia:

" sodatceted sonamuh, ajnaran ogidoc!"

"...Eso no es bueno..." Dijo Phineas despues de un momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor, no me quemen vivo por lo de Gretchen... Nos vemos luego!(Espero..)<strong>


	6. Intruso

**Parece que dejo de interesarles mi historia: Ya no hay nuevos reviews. Asi que voy a hacer una cosa para que se animen a escribir esos reviews...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Intruso<strong>

"Ojala no hayan capturado a Baljeet." Le dijo Phineas a Gretchen mientras sonaba la alarma. Se guardo la maquina del tiempo en el bolsillo dicho esto.

Phineas y Gretchen volvieron al piso anterior para ver lo que activo la alarma - los extraterrestres habian descubierto a Baljeet. El trataba de defenderse de los golpes y de esquivar los ataques electricos.

Fue entonces que Baljeet lo vio a Phineas y le hizo un gesto, como si tratara de decirle ' Sal de aqui!'. Phineas lo entendio y tomo del brazo a Gretchen mientras corria de pilar en pilar para volver al piso anterior y escapar.

Pero no funciono, cuando llego a la escalera un extraterrestre lo vio y le advirtio a los demas " iha onamuh orto!" Al escucharlo Phineas comenzo a apresurarse a bajar las escaleras.

Cuando llego a la planta baja se dio cuenta de que ya le habian preparado la bienvenida, estaba rodeado. Se acerco a Gretchen y le dijo en voz baja

" Alguna idea?"

"Si, una." Y procedio a explicarle el plan rapido ya que los extraterrestres se estaban acercando.

Despues de explicarle, Phineas la tomo del brazo y la lanzo del otro lado de la linea de extraterrestres que se acercaban. "Oigan, estupidos Me escape!" Les gritaba Gretchen mientras les tiraba piedras que encontro en el suelo. Claro, los extraterrestres se enojaron y se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a cargar su ataque electrico.

Aprovechando la distraccion, Phineas corrio fuera del circulo extraterrestre. Cuando Gretchen noto que Phineas ya habia escapado, salto para evadir los rayos electricos y comenzo a seguirlo.

Y mientras los extraterrestres los seguian Phineas le pregunto a Gretchen " Y el plan como sigue?" Gretchen le respondio con una mirada preocupada, Phineas entendio que era hora de improvisar.

Los dos recojieron algunas piedras del suelo y se las lanzaron a los extraterrestres para tratar de que se alejen. Funciono, pero no tenian las suficientes piedras como para detenerlos a todos.

Phineas y Gretchen comenzaron a cansarse de estar corriendo tanto, pero cuando Phineas alcanzo a ver que el hoyo por donde deberian salir estaba cerca, no se rindio, la tomo del brazo a Gretchen y comenzo a correr mas rapido de lo que su cuerpo soportaria.

Pero aun con el dolor y el cansancio, no se dio por vencido. No iba a rendirse. El provoco esto, y el debia solucionarlo.

Salto hacia el agujero sin soltarle el brazo a Gretchen. Pudieron escapar. Pero Phineas no parecia sano. "Oye, Phineas Estas bien?" Phineas no le respondio, solo se tumbo al suelo, respirando agitadamente. Esto preocupo mucho a Gretchen. Y para peor, uno de los extraterrestres salto por el hoyo para capturarlos. Al verlo, ella solo pudo esconderse detras de una roca.

El extraterrestre llego al suelo y tomo del brazo a Phineas, diciendo "ereum es o, iha ed las" Lo decia enserio, ya habia comenzado a acumular energia en la mano.

Ella debia hacer algo, o el unico que podia arreglar la maquina del tiempo moriria. Entonces se dio cuenta de que cerca de ella habia una palanca. Era una palanca roja con las puntas color gris. Viendo que era su unica oportunidad, recogio la palanca, y con movimientos rapidos, golpeo al extraterrestre antes de que la viera en la cabeza con toda su fuerza.

El extraterrestre solto a Phineas y cayo al suelo. Ella lo habia matado. Pero revisando mas de cerca, solo estaba inconsciente. Era ahora o nunca, tomo del brazo a Phineas y se adentro lo mas dentro de la cueva que pudo hasta caer inconsciente. Demasiadas emociones para un solo dia.

"...Gretchen..." Phineas aun estaba despierto, pero hasta abrir los ojos le causaba dolor, y no valio la pena. Cuando los abrio, solo pudo ver a Gretchen, inconsciente en el suelo.

Mientras tanto...

" NO LES DIRE NADA!" Les decia Baljeet mientras los extraterrestres intentaban hacer que revelara la ubicacion de la base de la Resistencia torturandolo. Lo torturaban golpeandolo o lanzandole rayos electricos.

"...No me haran hablar..." Dijo Baljeet con tono debil. Mientras mas se resistia a hablar, mas aumentaban la fuerza de los golpes.

"...No..." Estaba a punto de desmayarse. Pero esa no era la intencion de sus atacantes. Lo querian muerto. Y sabiendo que inconsciente no les serviria de mucho, uno de ellos comenzo a cargar su ataque eletrico, aunque esta vez no le doleria, moriria al instante del golpe.

"...Hijos de..."

Pero antes de terminar de decir sus ultimas palabras, un extraterrestre entro a la habitacion y se puso a conversar con los que lo estaban torturando. Baljeet pudo escuchar la conversacion...

"...Esto es muy malo..." Dijo Baljeet en voz baja.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ya leyeron el capitulo, asi que les dire mi idea: Cuando hayan 6 reviews, subire el siguiente capitulo. Asi que tienen que dejar reviews para saber como termina la historia.<strong>


	7. Captura

**Bueno, 6 reviews. Fueron de la misma persona, pero lo acepto. Bueno, seccion de preguntas y respuestas:**

**"6 reviews xDD! ya por mi *_* xD, las partes de GretchenxPhineas me hacen recordar una de mis historias, en que Gretchen estaba "enamorada" de Phineas... pero aun asi me da cosa cuando las leo ya que soy fan Phinbella xD, pero no dejo de leer la historia la cual esta de lujo xD, y no quiero ser mala gente o pregunton pero eres PhineasxGretchen o solo es como un pequeño off de la historia como el FerbxIsabella de un cap anterior?" de PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV**

**-Si, yo lei esa historia tuya("Fingi la verdad"). No soy un fan de PhineasxGretchen, pero va a ser un tema central en la historia en futuros capitulos. Oh, y no se sientan preguntones ni nada de eso, me gusta responder preguntas(Para que esta parte no sean dos oraciones y ya).**

**Bien, terminamos las preguntas y respuestas, comencemos con la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Captura<strong>

Varias horas despues...

"Ay... Que paso?" Gretchen estaba despertando. Estaba dentro de una cueva sosteniendo a Phineas del brazo. Que paso?

"Ya lo recuerdo..." Se dijo a ella misma. Recordo todo lo habia pasado. El haber escapado, la huida, el golpe con la palanca. Tambien recordo que debian ir con la Resistencia para reparar la maquina del tiempo.

Comenzo a arrastrar a Phineas hacia donde la cueva termine, despues de todo, cualquier lugar seria mas seguro que esa prision, aunque Gretchen no sabia donde terminaba esa cueva.

Despues de un tiempo, Gretchen sintio que el peso que estaba llevando se volvio mas pesado, pero penso que tal vez era el cansacio. Hasta que escucho...

"...Que bueno que estas bien..." Gretchen entonces se dio vuelta y solto a Phineas, que ya habia despertado. Phineas se puso de pie, se sacudio un poco el polvo de la ropa y luego le dijo "Creo que cuando dije que estabas bien... creo que me adelante." Gretchen lo miraba firmemente a Phineas con una gran sonrisa. Pero pudo volver al mundo real antes de que su emocion la haga hacer otra estupidez.

" Phineas, despertaste!"

"Si... Donde estamos?"

"En la cueva donde saltaste mientras nos perseguian esos extraterrestres."

"Excelente, ahora debemos llegar al otro lado de la cueva para llegar adonde esta la Resistencia."

Dicho esto, comenzaron la larga caminata a travez de la cueva. Phineas no olvido cuan larga fue la caminata con Baljeet, pero no se le ocurria nada de que hablar.

"Phineas... Puedo preguntarte algo?" Le dijo Gretchen, lo que interrumpio sus pensamientos.

"...Claro."

"Sabes si Ferb... tu sabes..." Le dijo Gretchen un poco nerviosa.

"No, no se. Que quieres preguntarme?"

"Me dijiste que Ferb... estaba en la Resistencia... queria saber si sabes si el..." Ella estaba muy nerviosa.

" Porque estas tan nerviosa?"

Gretchen respiro profundo. Ya estaba lista para decirlo. " Sabes si Ferb tiene novia!" Despues de decir esto se tapo la boca con las manos. Ella dijo esto casi gritando. Pero Phineas no sabia como responderle eso. El solo miro al suelo, preocupado, pensando en que decirle. Hasta que decidio decirselo directamente.

"...Si..." Phineas sabia que Gretchen le iba a preguntar quien era la novia, asi que tenia que prepararse para decirlo.

Gretchen solo se entristecio, " Y quien es?"

"Es... Isabella..." Al escuchar esto,la cara de la ni a dejo de mostrar emociones. No se podia ver enojo. No se podia ver tristeza. No se podia ver nada. Ella solo siguio caminando sin hablar. Paso un largo rato hasta que Phineas pudo notar algo en Gretchen. Habia una lagrima recorriendole el rostro.

"No te pongas asi, Gretchen..." Phineas le limpio la lagrima con la mano, y apoyandole la mano sobre el hombro le dijo, "Quizas aun yo no entienda muy bien que es el amor. Pero se cuando una persona es importante para alguien. Y ver cuando una persona siente amor por otra. Y eso es lo que veo en ti. Pero no puedes quedarte toda la vida pensando en esa sola persona. La vida hay que vivirla. Cada dia nuevo es, debes Carpe Diem. Conoceras a mas personas, y quien sabe, quizas encuentres a alguien que si corresponda tus sentimientos."

Gretchen le dio un beso en la frente, y le dijo, "Gracias, Phineas." Ahora ella esta mas feliz, y claro, esto hizo que Phineas se sintiera mas feliz.

Y mas feliz, es el hecho de que llegaron al final de la cueva.

Pero no es feliz lo que habia pasado en la Resistencia. Todo estaba destruido y bajo ataque extraterrestre. Phineas y Gretchen se escondieron detras de unos escombros. Era algo muy malo. Ferb y Buford se estaban defendiendo lo mas que podian de los extraterrestres. Isabella e Irving estaban atados a un costado. Despues de un momento de pelea, pudieron vencer a Ferb y luego a Buford. Los ataron y se los llevaron junto a Isabella e Irving.

"noicuceje arap sedleber sol a neraperp" Dijo uno de los extraterrestres.

"Bien, este lugar ya no es seguro. Tenemos que salir de aqui sin que nos ve-" Le susurro Phineas a Gretchen antes de que un extraterrestre los encontratra. El extraterrestre los ato juntos y se los llevaron junto a los demas, arrastrandolos por el suelo hasta donde se realizaria la ejecucion.

"Creo que este es el momento para unas ultimas preguntas. Isabella, Es cierto que estas de novia con Ferb?" Le pregunto Gretchen a Isabella.

"Si, Por que?"

"Por nada. Acabaste con tu obsecion hacia Phineas, Irving?"

"Si..."

"Ya era hora."

" Cual es el punto de estas preguntas, si moriremos en unos minutos!" Dijo Buford.

" Un segundo!" Dijo Phineas "Gretchen, Ya se lo que haremos hoy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, esta vez alcanzamos 7 reviews y subo el siguiente capitulo. Ademas quedense atentos, por que voy a publicar otro fanfic, llamado "Isabella: Amor Prohibido" que se trata de dos personas que se aman pero que no pueden confesarlo. No se lo pierdan! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!<strong>


	8. Salto de Fe

**Debo decir, que PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV es el unico usuario aqui que mantiene a esta historia de pie. Tambien debo decirles varias otras cosas:**

**"7 Reviews no puedo creerlo, tranquilo amigo no desesperes que ahorita el foro esta muy vacio ya que es semana santa :S y muchos salen de vacaciones, pero yo sali antes xD tambien por eso no he actualizado mi historia de Meapless in Seattle por que no hay gente aca en aun xD, pero no nos salgamos del tema ahora vamos a la historia:**

**O.o! ya entendi, mas o menos lo que sera de la historia seria asi:**

**Como si Gretchen estuviera con Phineas pero ella ama a Ferb y con Phineas estuviera con Gretchen pero ama a Isabella, es como un super cruce de caminos,waaa esta historia va estar supermega interesante... continua! xD no quiero presionar u.u xD" por PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV**

**-Ya se que es Semana Santa, pero el primer feriado es el Jueves(por lo menos en Argentina), y aqui en Argentina faltan 2 dias para que sea Jueves. Acerca de tu 'teoria'... Descubrelo por ti mismo, yo no hare adelantos ni nada.**

**Y, la segunda cosa es, el soborno de reviews no sera necesario, pero seria un lindo detalle que dejaran uno, como lo hace mi amigo PhineasyFerb-Pxi-FxV. Ahora puedes leer el capitulo, que es el que tiene mas accion hasta ahora!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: Salto de Fe<strong>

"¿Tienes un plan?" Dijo Gretchen.

"Si, pero los extraterrestres podrian escucharnos, asi que lo explicare despues." Respondio Phineas.

En unos momentos, ya estaban en lo que seria la sede de su ejecucion. Era un edificio muy alto, cubierto con sustancias verdes. Tenia un letrero en la parte mas alta, pero solo se podia leer 'Doof' ya que la sustancia estaba tapando el resto. El extraterrestre que los estaba arrastrando los solto y les dijo "iuqa esnedeuq" y entro dentro del edificio.

"Parece que por ahora estaremos solos, dinos tu plan, Phineas." Le dijo Isabella.

"...La verdad es que yo... no pensaba en incluirlos a ustedes en el plan. Asi que se lo susurrare a Gretchen ya que somos los unicos en el plan." Dicho esto comenzo a susurrarle a Gretchen. A nadie de los otros le importo, ya que creian no se le podria ocurrir nada que los pueda salvar a esta altura. Sin embargo, Isabella miraba como Phineas y Gretchen se susurraban el uno al otro, hablando del plan y compartiendo comentarios y opiniones. Esto hizo que a Isabella le duela un poco el corazon. Antes ella hubiera querido que el le susurrara cosas romanticas.

"Bien, Gretchen ¿Entendiste el plan?" Phineas dejo de hablar en susurros.

" Si, señor!" Gretchen le respondio. Ella sabia que ese plan no tenia fallas.

El extraterrestre entonces volvio y comenzo a arrastrar al grupo dentro del edificio. Y luego al ascensor. Al parecer, iban a realizar la ejecucion en el techo, para que todos los vieran. Afortunadamente, el plan de Phineas implicaba que la ceremonia se realizara en el techo, asi que todo siguio sin mas.

Al llegar, no vieron nada que no pareciera el techo de otro edificio, excepto por una gran mesa verde en el centro, donde seguramente realizarian las ejecuciones.

"ellivnad ed sedleber sol a somivuted ay" Dijo el extraterrestre gritando extremadamente fuerte, luego continuo, con voz distinta

"sodatuceje nares aroha" Luego continuo cambiando la voz otra vez

"oremirp le ares ojor ollebac led le y" Phineas era el primero, justo como iba su plan. Era increible, su plan marchaba a la perfeccion, como si los extraterrestres hubieran escuchado su plan y estuvieran haciendolo.

"...O no..." Phineas se dio cuenta, su plan estaba marchando demasiado bien. Pero aun lo continuaria, fuera una trampa o no.

Entonces subio a Phineas a la mesa, y comenzo a entonar una cancion, probablemente era una tradicion antes de las ejecuciones. Eso tambien estaba incluido en el plan.

Era hora de que Gretchen hiciera su parte del plan. Ella alineo su cabeza para que el angulo de sus lentes mas los rayos del sol se concentren en un peque o rayo de calor para quemar y romper las sogas que la mantenian atrapadas.

Mientras lo hacia, Phineas estaba un poco nervioso. Quizas ellos habian escuchado el plan y elaboraron una trampa. Pero habia improvisado antes, podria hacerlo de nuevo. Entonces se rompio la soga. Gretchen ahora era libre, pero debia ser cautelosa. Su parte del plan era liberar a Phineas mientras el extraterrestre estaba ocupado cantando.

Cuando llego donde debia estar, uso la misma tecnica que uso para romper su soga, para romper la soga de Phineas. Una vez que Phineas fue liberado, la puerta del ascensor por la que vinieron volvio a abrirse. Un extraterrestre camino afuera del ascenso con la mirada fija en Phineas. Obviamente era todo una trampa elaborada.

"Seguiremos con el plan." Le dijo Phineas a Gretchen. El tenia un tono de seguridad y confianza en su voz, pero eso no tranquilizo a Gretchen. Entonces el comenzo a moverse de lado lentamente, y Gretchen hacia lo mismo. El extraterrestre no le quito la vista de encima. Luego Phineas llego hasta donde estaban Isabella e Irving y se oculto tras ellos.

"Escuchame Isabella, aho-"

" Otra vez vas a usarme de escudo?" Le pregunto Isabella con un tono no muy amable.

"Tu escuchame. Al parecer ellos estan enterados de nuestro plan, asi que lo modifique un poco. Ahora necesito que tu insultes a ese extraterrestre en el elevador que me esta mirando para distraerlo y que yo pueda activar la maquina del tiempo y arreglar todo esto."

"Pero no reparaste la maquina." Isabella tenia razon, a Phineas se le habia olvidado ese detalle. Asi que saco la maquina de su bolsillo y comenzo a inspeccionarla.

"Bien, parece que eso no es necesario."

" Por que?"

"Esta maquina funciona con energia eolica, es decir la energia del viento. Yo se que debo hacer para hacerla funcionar, pero necesito tiempo." Despuse de escuchar esto, Isabella asintio con la cabeza. Despues Phineas comenzo a hacerle se as a Gretchen indicando los cambios en el plan. Ella tambien le respondio con se as.

" Oye feo, eres bastante feo lo sabias!" Comenzo a gritarle Isabella al extraterrestre, " No pudiste entrar a ningun concurso de feos porque pensaban que ya eras campeon!" Pero el extraterrestre la ignoraba. Seguia con la mirada fija en Phineas.

"...Necesito un poco de tiempo..." Phineas decia en voz baja. Pero de la nada aparecio un misil, un misil con apariencia de haber sido construido por humanos. El misil iba con una velocidad increible, y en solo 4 segundos de haber aparecido, impacto contra uno de los edifios cercanos. Despues comenzaron a verse aviones cazas en las distancia. Los aviones rapidamente sobrevolaron el techo del edificio donde estaban Phineas y los demas. Uno de ellos paso a tan baja altura que Phineas pudo distinguir una voz hablando.

"Unidad 5 a Central, primer blanco destruido. Preparandose para el segundo ataque. Cambio." Phineas estaba confundido, pero noto que el extraterrestre ya no lo estaba mirando asi que comenzo el siguiente paso del plan. Lentamente camino hasta el borde del techo del edificio, pero el extraterrestre lo vio y comenzo a cargar su ataque eletrico. Entonces los aviones dieron vuelta y dispararon una vez mas, esta vez en direccion al edificio donde estaban Phineas y los demas. El misil que fue lanzado impacto contra el ascensor por el que vinieron, y aunque la fuerza de la explosion casi hace que Phineas y Gretchen cayera, por lo menos el extraterrestre ya no estaba molestando, ademas de que la explosion tambien se llevo al extraterrestre que seguia cantando. De nuevo sobrevolaron los aviones sobre el edificio, y Gretchen pudo escuchar,

"Unidad 74 a Central, objetivo eliminado. Cambio." A Gretchen se le hacia familiar esa voz, pero no recordaba donde la escucho antes. Entonces comenzaron a aparecer naves extraterrestres para contrarrestar el ataque. Esas naves, que tenian la apariencia de manta rayas naranjas, comenzaron a disparar rayos a los aviones, pero solo lograron derribar uno de ellos. Cuando el avion fue derribado, los aviones volvieron a dar vuelta y sobrevolaron el edificio, pero alejandose del combate. Gretchen pudo escuchar de nuevo,

"Unidad 74 a Central, hemos perdido a la Unidad 35. Emprendiendo retirada. Cambio." Phineas tambien escucho esto. No era nada bueno, ya que los aviones les proporcionaban una buena distraccion. Pero no habia terminado. Un misil salio disparado desde un bosque cercano, impactando en la nave extraterrestre, que cayo sobre la base rebelde. Algo estaba pasando, algo grande. Luego se podia ver en la distancia que lo que sea que estaba pasando, era sinonimo de guerra. Podia ver varios aviones cazas, helicopteros de combate, tanques de guerra, y mas aun. Todos ellos comenzaron a atacar a discrecion sobre los extraterrestres que respondian con sus poderosos rayos eletricos.

"Eso me recuerda a... un segundo... La H. E. C. U. volvio!" Dijo Isabella. Phineas estaba confundido, pero luego recordo la historia de Baljeet. Desde adentro de uno de los tanque se escucho a una persona hablando por un altavoz,

" Extraterrestres! Les daremos la oportunidad de vivir! Retirense de nuestro planeta ahora, y no tendremos que eliminarlos a todos!" Obviamente no le hicieron caso.

"Esa voz..." Dijeron Phineas e Isabella al mismo tiempo, aunque sin darse cuenta. Era una voz que habian escuchado antes, pero no lograban recordar cuando.

" Bien, chicos, saben que hacer!" La misma voz repitio. Mientras Phineas e Isabella trataban de recordar, los ataques seguian. Uno de los disparos de un tanque golpeo el edificio donde estaban Phineas y los demas. El sacudon lo trajo a Phineas de vuelta a la realidad. El debia seguir con su plan. Pero ya no era seguro realizarlo en el techo, uno de los cohetes podria golpearlos, con consecuencias muy malas.

" Gretchen, sigueme!" Gretchen dio la vuelta y comenzo a seguir a Phineas. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, ella tambien sabia que corrian el riesgo de perder la vida y eso le causaba mucho miedo. Phineas y Gretchen fueron hacia donde habia un ascensor con la intencion de saltar al piso anterior - dentro del edificio tendrian mas proteccion. Pero antes de llegar un rayo naranja aparecio frente a ellos. Comenzaron a aparecer mas naves extraterrestres, y una de ellas disparo hacia Phineas pero fallo.

"Unidad 328 a todas las unidades, he sufrido da o grave. Emprendiendo retirada. Cam-" En ese momento uno de las naves extraterrestres disparo hacia una avion que estaba sobre el edificio donde estaban los chicos, pero afortunadamente el avion cayo en otro sitio.

"...Solo nos queda una salida..." En ese momento, seguir su plan original era muy arriesgado, pero era eso o ser atravesado por un rayo. Pero debian esperar a que destruyan las naves extraterrestres, asi que comenzaron a esquivar los ataques. Casi como si los hubieran escuchado, los tanques comenzaron a disparar a las naves extraterrestres, derribandolas a todas. Era ahora o nunca.

Phineas corrio junto a Gretchen a uno de los bordes del edificio y lanzo la maquina del tiempo a la calle, que estaba a 23 pisos debajo de ellos. "El viento que consigue de la caida va a ser lo que le de energia para crear un portal que nos lleve al pasado."

Gretchen no respondio. Solo se quedo sin hablar observando como la maquina caia.

Entonces Phineas la tomo de la mano.

Y se miraron los dos a los ojos, mientras sentian algo dentro de ellos que no habian sentido antes.

"Por la humanidad..." Dijo Phineas.

"Por la humanidad." Respondio Gretchen.

Y entonces se lanzaron ellos tambien a la calle. Sin soltarse de las manos. La caida de 23 pisos. El portal debia aparecer en poco tiempo, y como ellos caen mas rapido que la peque a maquina, entrarian y resolverian todo.

Pero nada es tan simple. Un rayo electrico de los extraterrestres destruyo la maquina.

Ahora estaban cayendo al duro suelo que estaba a 21 pisos de distancia.

Phineas no queria ver lo que pasaria, asi que cerro los ojos.

Entonces comenzo a escuchar el grito de terror de Gretchen.

Y momentos despues Phineas dejo de oir su grito. Dejo de sentir su mano. Ya no sentia nada.

Nada.

* * *

><p><strong>!<strong>


	9. Operacion Ataque Final

**"¡Ya volvi! De la superficie solar... es decir de la... biblioteca" Papa de Timmy Turner, Los Padrinos Magicos.**

**Pero ya en serio, llego un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. No actualize estos ultimos dias, no por Semana Santa, sino porque se me es dificil manejar mis tiempos con mas de 2 fanfics. Pero ahora que 'Isabella: Amor Prohibido' esta completo, puedo continuar con esto. Oh, casi se me olvidan las preguntas y respuestas en los reviews.**

**"Mira, no seas desagradecido. ¡YO TAMBIÉN SIGO ESTA HISTORIA! Lo que pasa es que estoy muy ocupada y no te puedo dejar reviews todo el tiempo ¿OK? Creo decirte que tu fic es de los mejores que hay, ¡DE VERAS! Es todo lo que me gusta leer, ciencia ficción ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿Dónde está el Phineas de esta dimensión? ¿Qué le pasó? Responde :D" por agatalapinguina**

**-Lamento si ofendi a alguien con el comentario, en especial si fue una mujer. Esto es en serio, tuve experiencias previas donde accidentalmente ofendi a una mujer, y sali lastimado(un sillazo en la cabeza duele, y mucho). En cuanto a tu pregunta de Phineas... err... *pasan 6 minutos tratando de pensar una respuseta coherente* No... no lo se. No le he preguntado. Y no contesta su celular, asi que no sabria decirte.**

**Bueno, ahora puedo aclarar los preguntas pendientes en el cliffhanger del capitulo anterior, lean, disfruten y dejen reviews.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: Operacion Ataque Final<strong>

Haciendo trabajo de equipo con Irving, Isabella pudo romper la soga que los ataba y tambien la soga que ataba a Ferb y a Buford. Despues de hacerlo fue al borde del edificio a ver como Phineas y Gretchen entraban al portal. Pero vio algo mucho peor.

"No... Esto es imposible..."

Phineas y Gretchen estaban en el asfalto, con un charco sangre de unos 1,5 metros de diametro a su alrededor. Ferb e Isabella comenzaron a llorar. Buford e Irving no estaban muy felices tampoco.

Isabella entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando por un chico que no era su novio, asi que Ferb podria ponerse celoso. "Ferb... no quiero que te pongas celoso... pero el-"

"Deja de fingir, Isabella."

" Fingir?"

"Tu iniciaste esta relacion para vengarte de Phineas. Nunca me amaste realmente. Ni yo te ame a ti. Y no puedes negarlo."

Ferb tenia razon. Esto hizo que Isabella sintiera un dolor punzante por dentro. Quizas las cosas hubieran sido distintas si hubiera iniciado una relacion con quien realmente amaba, en lugar de iniciar una relacion falsa solo para vengarse.

"Hey, todos, miren!" Grito Buford. Habia venido un helicoptero para sacarlos de ahi. Cuando aterrizo todos subieron y notaron que la piloto era Ginger.

"Gracias por elegir las aerolineas rebeldes, siguiente destino: Muy lejos de aqui!" El helicoptero despego y comenzo a retirarse del campo de batalla.

"Asi que Phineas y Gretchen ya volvieron al pasado, verdad?" Al oir esto, Isabella hundio su cara en sus manos y empezo a sollozar con mas fuerza.

"Ay no..." Ginger se dio cuenta de lo que sucedio...

"Oye, si eres Ginger, eso significa que no es la H. E. C. U. la fuerza que esta atacando a los extraterrestres." Dijo Buford.

"Nop, la fuerza que esta atacando a los extraterrestres es la Operacion Ataque Final que comenzo antes de lo planeado." Luego de decir esto, Ginger tomo una radio que estaba sobre el tablero de control y dijo,

"Unidad 74 a Unidad 1, Phineas y Gretchen no pudieron volver al pasado. Y ahora estan..."

"Unidad 1 a Unidad 74, MI**DA! NADA NOS SALE BIEN! Y NO ME DIJISTE POR QUE DEJASTE TU AVION DE COMBATE Y FUISTE A RESCATARLOS EN HELICOPTERO!" Fue un grito tan fuerte que los hasta los pasajeros del helicoptero escucharon.

" Calmate! Si podemos sacar a los extraterrestres de Danville, podemos buscar los cuerpos de Phineas y Gretchen para ver si aun siguen con vida. Si lo estan, podemos curarlos para que hagan otra maquina del tiempo."

"...Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que una buena idea sale de tu boca, Ginger. Bien, es hora de patearlos las nalgas a esos monstruos. Cambio y fuera."

Ginger volvio a dejar la radio sobre el tablero de control, y con un tono emocionado dijo, " Escucharon? Dijo que una buena idea salio de mi boca!" Los demas solo la miraban, extra ados.

"Bueno... ustedes no la conocen como yo."

"Espera un segundo..." Dijo Isabella, dejando de sollozar y mirando a Ginger, "Entonces eras tu la que sobrevolaba el edificio en avion?"

"Si, pero cambie mi vehiculo a un helicoptero porque no podia sacarlos de ahi en un avion de combate." Dijo Ginger, pero cambio el tema poco despues, "Oigan, No estaba tambien Baljeet en la Resistencia de Danville?"

"Si", Respondio Irving, "Pero no sabemos que le paso. El fue con Phineas hacia Neo Prospekt para recuperar la maquina del tiempo. Pero no volvio, Phineas habia llevado la maquina del tiempo a la base junto a Gretchen."

"Entonces el podria estar..." Se dijo Ginger a si misma. Luego cerro los ojos y comenzo a golpear su cabeza contra el asiento mientras repetia "No!" Los pasajeros la habian calmado cuando notaron que el helicoptero estaba dando vueltas sin parar.

"Calmate Ginger, yo perdi a Phineas, pero no estoy descontrolada!" Le dijo Isabella cuando pudieron hacer que Ginger retomara el control del helicoptero.

"Esta bien." Le respondio Ginger, con un tono un poco irritado.

Y asi el helicoptero salio del campo de batalla.

4 horas despues...

Los humanos ganaron esta pelea con bajas minimas. Claro, ellos tenian el factor sorpresa de su parte. Tambien pudieron rescatar los cuerpos de Phineas y Gretchen que milagrosamente sobrevivieron la batalla y los llevaron a un centro medico. Por fortuna, no sufrieron mucho da o: solo tenian fracturas menores, pero perdieron mucha sangre. Solo se necesito una simple transfusion para arreglar eso. Ahora solo debian descansar por unos dias y entonces estarian listos para arreglar el desastre.

Pero en la guerra un bando no se rinde luego del primer ataque. En la distancia varios extraterrestre, junto con sus naves, pudieron ser vistos. En poco tiempo comenzaron a atacar la primer barrera de defensa. Los humanos pudieron retenerlos el suficiente tiempo como para evacuar a los heridos del hospital.

Para cuando los extraterrestres alcanzaron el hospital, ya no habia nadie.

Phineas, Gretchen, Isabella, Irving, Ferb, Buford y Ginger estaban a bordo del helicoptero que estaban usando para escapar. Lo bueno era que Phineas y Gretchen solo debian descansar, asi que lo unico que Ginger debia hacer era mantenerse alejada del combate.

Pero esa seria una dificil tarea. La Operacion Ataque Final era un ataque hacia los extraterrestres, quienes no solo estaban en Danville, sino tambien en todo el mundo. Esto significaba que a cualquier ciudad que fueran a esconderse estaria siendo bajo ataque. Y lo que complicaba aun mas la tarea era que el helicoptero no tenia una reserva ilimitada de combustible.

* * *

><p><strong>¡JA! Ahora ya no tendre que poner momentos FerbxIsabella. Eso es un alivio. Dejen reviews, por favor.<strong>


	10. Un Heroe Regresa

**Siguiente capitulo, llamado 'Un Heroe Regresa'. Apuesto a que no saben de que heroe estoy hablando hasta terminar de leer el capitulo.**

**"Mmmmm... ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ESTO FUE INCREÍBLE! Ya me estaba comiendo las uñas por no saber dónde estaban Phineas y Gretchen. Creo que esto explica todo :D.**

**OK. Perdona si te ofendí, lo que pasa es que últimamente ando un poquito, digo... ¡MUY ESTRESADA! Por las pruebas en la escuela y los dolores de cabeza que me han dado esta semana.**

**¿Mujer? O nooooooo... Solo una niña... Trece años aprox., pero con respecto a lo del sillazo, eso no es nada, yo le tiro el pelo a las "flaitongas" de mis compañeras que me molestan y escobazos a los pesados de mis compañero u.u, a veces :S, pero se lo merecen XD.**

**Espero a que continúes el fic, porque yo también escribo algunos, y si puedes date una vueltecita en ellos :) ¡XAU!"**

**-Vamos por parte: 1)...**

**2)No, no me ofendiste. La verdad soy yo tengo que pedirte disculpas a ti, recuerda que fuiste tu la que escribio 'Mira no seas desagradecido'.**

**3)Mujer, niña, para mi es lo mismo. Y lo del sillazo, tenias que haberlo visto. Creo que quede atontado el resto del dia.**

**4)Bueno, compartamos el favor, yo leo tus historias y tu lees las mias. Yo ya lei '¿Quien es el culpable?' y 'Garganta ¡Canta!'. Pronto te dejare reviews, a menos que te opongas.**

**Ahora es la hora del capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: Un Heroe Regresa<strong>

Isabella desperto. Se habia quedado dormida durante el escape, pero noto que todos los demas, excepto por Ginger, tambien lo habian hecho. Isabella comenzo a sentir mucho frio de repente. Entonces miro hacia abajo y noto que estaban sobrevolando algun oceano. Era increible, el tanque de combustible del helicoptero tenia mucho mas combustible de lo que pensaba.

Como dije antes, Ginger estaba despierta, y con los ojos rojos. Ella era la unica que sabia que estaban en vuelo desde hace 2 dias. 2 dias sin dormir para ella. El sue o estaba forzandola a cerrar los ojos, pero si lo hacia, aunque fuera solo un segundo, el helicoptero saldria de control y caeria al mar, llevando a todos a una segura muerte.

El frio viento del oceano tambien desperto a Ferb, quien noto que Isabella y Ginger estaban despiertas. El bostezo un poco, llamando la atencion de Ginger, quien se dio vuelta para ver a los dos chicos despiertos. Isabella y Ferb pudieron ver los ojos rojos que tenia Ginger mientras ella les preguntaba,

"¡Despertaron! Alguno de ustedes sabe como pilotar un helicoptero?" Isabella y Ferb solo se encogieron de hombros, claramente indicando que no. Ginger dio un peque o gru ido y volvio a los controles. Entonces vio que el marcador de combustible estaba muy cerca de la 'E', lo cual significaba que estaban a punto de caer al oceano por falta de combustible. Pero se le ocurrio una idea,

"Saben, estamos a unos minutos de quedarnos sin gasolina, asi que les sugiero que vayan cerrando las puertas... este helicoptero se convertira en bote." Entonces Isabella y Ferb cerraron las puertas del helicoptero mientras Ginger lo dirigia cerca del agua. Pocos minutos despues, se escucho un fuerte chapoteo, con lo cual sabian que ya estaban flotando.

"Usare las aspas del helicoptero como remos. Ustedes quedense aqui." Les dijo Ginger a los pasajeros, mientras rompia una de las ventanas frontales del helicoptero con un pu o y trapaba por ella a la parte superior del helicoptero.

"¿Como crees que termine esto, Ferb?" Le pregunto Isabella a Ferb, el miedo presente en su voz.

"Eso solo el tiempo lo dira."

"¡Bien chicos, sostengase fuerte, se viene una tormenta!" Les grito Ginger.

3 horas despues...

Isabella abria los ojos. Ya no estaba en el helicoptero sino en una espesa jungla en medio de la lluvia. Tambien estaba sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. "¿Que sucedio?" Se dijo a si misma mientras buscaba a los demas. Segundos despues, pudo encontrar a los demas, todos inconscientes cerca de un lago. Pero no habia rastro de Phineas o Gretchen en ese lugar. Preocupada, comenzo a buscar por toda esa jungla para ver si podia encontrarlos.

Pero sin exito. Lo unico que le quedaba hacer era asistir a los otros chicos hasta que despierten y la ayuden a buscar a Phineas y a Gretchen.

'Tengo un mal presentimiento... un muy mal presentimiento.' Pensaba Isabella.

Muy lejos de alli...

Gretchen estaba despertando. Mientras lo hacia, los recuerdos de lo que paso antes estaban llegando a su mente. ¿Estaba muerta? Era lo mas probable, considerando la tremenda caida a la que sometio a su cuerpo.

Pero no. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaba en una celda, muy parecida a la celda en la que estaba cuando era prisionera en Neo Prospekt. Quizas todo fue un simple sueño. Pero cambio de idea al ver a Phineas justo a su lado. Si no fue un sueño...

"¡Ca**jo! ¡Me recapturaron!" Dijo Gretchen en voz baja. Entonces se puso de pie para golpear las barras metalicas, pero antes de hacerlo, noto que en una de las paredes habia una ventana. No podia escapar por alli, ya que habian barras del otro lado de la ventana, pero podia ver por alli si estaba en Neo Prospekt o en algun otro lugar.

Y efectivamente estaba en otro lugar. Por entre las barras del otro lado de la ventana pudo ver que tambien la Operacion Ataque Final se ejecuto en ese lugar, sea cual fuese. En ese momento, una alarma comenzo a sonar, mientras una voz decia,

"¡anamuh aicnetsiser! ¡adartne al a sodot!" Tambien se podian escuchar(y ver) disparos de armas de fuego y rayos de los extraterrestres. Gretchen supo que ellos podian sacarlos de alli, asi que se sento junto al aun durmiente Phineas a esperar.

No fue mucho tiempo cuando un chico aparecio delante de la celda donde estaban Phineas y Gretchen y tiro abajo las barras con su arma. Acto seguido, Gretchen puso a Phineas sobre su espalda(como dirian en Argentina, 'a caballito') y se lo llevo fuera de ahi, tratando de esquivar los rayos electricos que lanzaban los extraterrestres. Cuando estaba a unos muy pocos kilometros de la prision, un camion aparecio en frente de Gretchen. La puerta del camion se abrio y Gretchen entro.

Al volante encontro a Adyson, quien la miro a ella y a Phineas por un segundo antes de decir "Al parecer conseguiste un papel importante... ya era hora."

"¿Nos vas a sacar de aqui?" Le pregunto Gretchen, con desesperacion en su voz. En ese momento, Adyson presiono un boton amarillo que estaba en el asiento y el camion comenzo a volar. "¿Que sucede?" Le pregunto Gretchen.

"¿Has visto la pelicula Transformers?... Espera, no me respondas. No podras ver la transformacion desde adentro, asi que no importa." El camion comenzo a temblar, y de repente le salio una cola, mientras el frente cambiaba de forma para parecer un avion de pasajeros. Acto seguido, con el 'camion' ya transformado, comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad por el aire.

"Sabes, en caso de seas una espia extraterrestre usando la piel de Gretchen, debo hacer algo." Le dijo Adyson.

"¿Que cosa?"

"Debo dejarte inconsciente para que no sepas como llegar a nuestra base."

"No soy una espia, pero como se que no vas a acceder, hazlo. Y como es que vas a dejarme inconscie-" La frase de Gretchen fue cortada por un golpe en el menton que le dio Adyson.

"Asi."

(Cantidad de tiempo transcurrido desconocida.)

Gretchen comenzo a abrir los ojos, sintiendo un gran dolor en el menton. 'La voy a matar cuando la encuentre.' pensaba para sus adentros. Entonces comenzo a mirar a su alrededor. Ya no estaba en la prision, o en el 'camion' con Adyson. Estaba en un centro de operaciones, completo con computadoras, maquinas, gran cantidad de gente... fue entonces cuando noto que Phineas estaba bostezando.

"¿Que paso?" Dijo Phineas en voz baja mientras se rascaba la nuca. En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron del todo al ver las computadoras, las maquinas, la gente... y a Gretchen, justo al lado de el.

"A ver... nos lanzamos del edificio de 23 pisos... y ahora estamos aqui. Esto no tiene pinta de ser el 'paraiso' o algo parecido. Tienes idea de que paso?" Le pregunto el chico a Gretchen.

"No, ni idea. Pero paso algo muy extraño que quizas tenga algo que ver." Le respondio. Phineas abrio su boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la aparicion de Adyson.

"Miren esto. Durmiendo en el trabajo." Les dijo.

"Callate Adyson." Le respondio Gretchen mientras se ponia de pie. "¿Donde estamos?" Le pregunto Phineas mientras hacia lo mismo.

"Esto, amigos, es el reino de Gnar- quize decir, la base rebelde en 'El Nido', el lugar donde los extraterrestres tienen a su lider y cosas relacionadas."

"Lamento cambiar el tema, pero hay algo que ha estado inquietandome." Dijo Phineas.

"¿Que es? No me digas... dime si es una de esas 2 cosas: 1)Quieres saber donde esta el Phineas de esta dimension o 2)Te enamoraste de Gretchen." Respondio Adyson solo para molestar.

"Err... Primera opcion?" Le dijo Phineas mientras la cara se le ponia roja. Por alguna razon Gretchen tenia la cara roja tambien. Entonces Adyson se dio cuenta de algo, pero decidio no decir nada acerca de eso.

"El tu de esta dimension... sigueme." Le dijo Adyson despues de un momento. Entonces llevo a Phineas y a Gretchen a una sala un poco deteriorada, pero aun asi con la misma cantidad de trabajo que la sala en la que estaban antes.

"¡Flynn, ven aqui!" Grito Adyson, "Deberia aparecer aqui en unos segundos." Le dijo a sus acompañantes. En un corto momento el Phineas de este futuro aparecio en frente de Adyson.

"Mecanico Flynn a sus ordenes, Unidad 1." Le dijo antes de notar que detras de ella habia una copia de el mismo. "¿Hola?" Se dijeron los dos Phineas al mismo tiempo. Luego se acercaron el uno al otro y comenzaron a inspeccionarse entre si con la vista. Eran identicos.

(De ahora en adelante me referire al Phineas del buen futuro como Phineas BF y al Phineas del mal futuro como Phineas MF.)

"Oye, ¿es cierto eso de que usaste a Isabella de escudo?" Le pregunto Phineas BF a su doble.

"Si... es algo de que quisiera nunca haber hecho." Le respondio, cabizbajo.

"Si... a nadie le gusta que su mejor amigo lo use de escudo." Continuo Phineas BF, desconociendo lo que Phineas MF trataba de decir.

"Je... aun no te has dado cuenta, verdad?"

"¿Darme cuenta de que?"

"Voy a dejar que las cosas sucedan por si solas."

Despues de un momento de confusion, Phineas BF volvio al tema importante,

"¿Tienen una maquina del tiempo que nos puedan prestar?"

"Claro, toma." En ese momento, Phineas ML le dio a su verion alterna un pequeño cubo. "Desafortunadamente, funciona con energia termica."

"Termica? Eso deberia ser muy facil."

"Es mas dificil de lo que crees: Necesitamos sumergir este cubo en lava. Pero ya no hay rastro de lava en la Tierra ¿Y sabes por que?" Phineas BF solo asintio con la cabeza.

"Tecnicamente, hay un lugar con lava." Le dijo Adyson a Phineas MF.

"Cierto. La sala donde se hospeda el alienigena madre. Pero eso seria algo muy dificil de hacer, es un lugar demasiado vigilado. A menos que..."

"¿A menos que?" Le dijeron Gretchen, Adyson y Phineas BF al mismo tiempo.

"Phineas, tu recuerdas esa vez en la que tu y Ferb fueron 'El Halcon'('El Pico' en España), verdad?" Le dijo Phineas MF.

"Si, ¿que tiene que ver?"

"Bueno..." Entonces Phineas MF aplaudio dos veces y emergio dramaticamente del piso el traje que usaron ese dia. "Nunca pude usarlo porque no recuerdo cual es la clave de encendido."

"La clave era 'Perry'- Ahora que lo recuerdo, donde esta Perry?"

"Eso me pregunto yo- La clave era 'Perry'? Que extraño que no la recordase. Bien, entonces encendamosla y recuperemos el mundo!"

"¡ALTO!" Grito Adyson, llamando la atencion de todos, "Tu idea es excelente y etcetera, pero yo tengo una mejor..." Le dijo a Phineas MF. Luego comenzo a susurrarle algunas cosas al oido. Al terminar, Phineas MF noto que Phineas BF y Gretchen estaban tomados de las manos, pero al parecer Phineas BF no se habia dado cuenta.

"Bueno chicos, concuerdo con Adyson en que su idea es mejor que la mia. Creo que deberian ir Phineas y Gretchen en el traje, mientras yo los ayudo desde aqui usando un dispositivo de comunicacion que agregue dias antes."

"Pero tu sabes mas acerca del traje que ella, ¿por que no vas tu conmigo?" Le dijo Phineas BF a su yo alterno.

"Quizas pronto te des cuenta que esto es lo mejor. Por lo pronto, deberian entrar al traje, no podemos darnos el lujo de descansar mientras valientes personas pierden sus vidas en la batalla."

"Cierto," Le respondio Phineas BF, y mirando al techo, dijo, "Preparense alienigenas...

Por que el Halcon regresa."

* * *

><p><strong>Una pequeña propaganda aqui: Si crees que sabes mucho de la serie, y tienes una cuenta en esta pagina, entonces pasate por la 'Otra Cadena de Trivias' que esta en el foro en español. Se los digo porque he preguntado una cosa y no contesto nadie... al parecer es una pregunta muy dificil. Bueno aqui termina la propaganda, dejen reviews.<strong>


	11. Imposibilidades, parte 1

**Hola de nuevo, al parecer ha habido un periodo de inactividad por aqui, pero yo sigo aqui y publicando capitulos.**

**"¡OH! ¡PHINEAS CONTESTÓ SU CELU! Me alegra que esté vivo. Veamos si lo sigue estando... Bueno tu fic ¡Sigue :D!" por agatalapinguina**

**-Tecnicamente aqui no hay pregunta, pero tengo una duda que espero sepas responderme. Esa OC... 'Marie Flynn-Garcia', vi que nombraste a dos autoras, pero despues de una investigacion mas profunda, vi que se mencionan 3 autoras la mayor parte de las veces. Ya se que para usar un OC se debe pedir permiso al autor, pero al ser 3 autoras, ¿Deberia pedir permiso a las 3?**

**Espero que alguien sepa responderme esto, pero por ahora pueden seguir leyendo, y si crees que conversar aqui no es apropiado, puedes responderme con un MP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: Imposibilidades, parte 1<strong>

"¿Y como haremos esto?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Me refiero a quien controlara la parte baja y quien controlara la parte... *gruñido* Lo siento... Esto es una mala idea."

"Lo se, pero alli esta Adyson, y ella nos metera adentro del traje a la fuerza si le decimos 'no'."

Phineas BF y Gretchen estaban conversando acerca de que iban a hacer. Phineas BF creia que llevar a su version alterna tendria mas sentido, ya que conoce todas las funciones del traje. Pero como dijo Gretchen, a Adyson no le gustan las negativas, y los atara de manos dentro del traje si es necesario.

"Bueno, no tenemos salida. De una forma u otra, estaremos dentro del traje. Dime, ¿Crees que si te explico todas las funciones de la parte baja del traje podras entenderlo?"

"Creo que mi insignia de 'CI mayor al resto de la tropa' te dice la respuesta. Comienza."

Mientras conversaban, Phineas MF y Adyson estaban observandolos a unos metros de distancia.

"¿Crees que se de cuenta?" Le preguntaba Phineas MF a Adyson.

"Tu te diste cuenta de lo que sentias por Isabella, ¿verdad?"

"Si, pero el y yo somos de distintas lineas de tiempo. Quizas no se de cuenta en un buen tiempo. Deberiamos decirselo."

"Tienes razon, con respecto a lo de las lineas de tiempo. Pero miralos a esos dos ahi, conversando. Obviamente Phineas se dara cuenta tarde o temprano, ¿Para que apresurar lo que esta destinado a pasar?"

"Te lo digo, el NO se dara cuenta de lo que siente por la chica hasta que alguien se lo diga directamente. Pero te ofrezco algo; si tienes razon, te comprare una Coca-Cola."

"Trato hecho."

Momentos despues...

"Es en serio, si no entendiste algo, puedes preguntarmelo."

"Ya te dije que entendi todo lo que me dijiste, no hacen falta preguntas."

En ese momento Phineas hizo una pausa y lentamente comenzo a mirar su mano.

"Gretchen... ¿Desde hace cuando que estamos tomados de la mano?"

"Creo que desde el final del Capitulo 7... es decir, cuando nos arrojamos de ese edificio."

"¿Pero no es hora de que nos separemos?" En ese momento los dos chicos separaron sus manos, pero algo dentro de los dos les decia que vuelvan a juntarlas.

"¡Chicos, estamos de vuelta!" Todos voltearon hacia la entrada de la sala, para ver que Baljeet, Isabella, Buford, Irving, Ferb y Ginger estaban sanos y salvos.

"Llegan muy tarde." Comento Adyson, expresando menos que alegria.

"Yo tambien estoy feliz de verte, Adyson." Le dijo Baljeet con tono sarcastico.

"Pues yo no estoy feliz de verte, Baljeet." Continuo Adyson, "¿Alguno de los demas tiene algo interesante para decir?"

"Aqui hay dos Phineas." Respondio Isabella.

"Amiga, si que eres lenta." Le dijo Adyson, "Y solo espera a que llegue el tercer Phineas." Continuo con tono burlon.

"¿Tienes que ser asi con todos?" Le pregunto Gretchen, "Eres diferente a como eras antes... bueno, no tanto... Retiro lo dicho..." Adyson solo la miro con un gesto irritado por un momento.

"Suficiente de esto. Hablen, que hacen ustedes aqui." Les pregunto Adyson a los recien llegados.

"Creo que un flashback respondera eso." Le dijo Buford.

"NO rompas la cuarta pared, Buford." Respondio Baljeet.

"Soy el personaje con menos dialogos, dejenme decir algo gracioso por lo menos."

"No, yo soy el personaje con menos dialogos." Le dijo Ferb.

Adyson se puso la mano en la frente y dijo, "Esto es como estar en un criadero de imbeciles... ya, que comienze el flashback."

_Un tiempo antes..._

_"¡Que bueno que despertaron!" Les dijo Isabella a los demas, que recien habian salido del estado de inconsciencia._

_"¿Que sucedio?" Le pregunto Ginger._

_"No tengo idea, tu estabas usando las aspas del helicoptero como remos. Yo solo me desmaye y cuando desperte los traje a todos a esta cueva para protegerlos de la lluvia."_

_"Ya lo recuerdo... Habia llevado la radio del helicoptero conmigo para ver si podia recibir alguna señal y pedir ayuda. Pude hacerlo antes de que lleguemos aqui, pero no recuerdo quien era el que venia a sacarnos de aqui."_

_En ese momento, un helicoptero se podia escuchar afuera de la cueva. Isabella fue a ver quien era, y pudo verlo._

_"¡Baljeet!" Le grito mientras el descendia._

_"Esa radio resulto muy conveniente, eh?"_

_Entonces Ginger aparecio justo al lado de Isabella, "¡Baljeet, nos estas rescatando, igual que en mis sueño-quiero decir, justo creia que eras tu!"_

_"¡No hay tiempo, alenjense y traigan a los demas, yo aterrizare y nos llevare a casa!"_

Ahora...

"Un segundo, ¿No te habian capturado?" Dijeron Phineas BF y Gretchen al mismo tiempo.

"Si. Pero esos extraterrestres son muy credulos. Fingi haber muerto y ellos me lanzaron como basura afuera de la carcel. Ya libre, solo debia conseguir volver a nuestra base. Pero todo estaba destruido, ademas de el hecho de que habia una fuerte pelea entre humanos y aliens. Al final del primer combate, en el cual ganaron los humanos, tome prestado un helicoptero y estuve buscandolos desde entonces. Tuvimos suerte de que yo haya pasado por el Oceano Atlantico, sino hubiera vuelto yo solo."

"Esta bien, me parece que hablo por mas de uno cuando digo que esto se esta volviendo ridiculo. Deberiamos estar hablando de cosas serias, como el ataque que vamos a hacer al centro de El Nido para encubrir la entrada de Phineas y Gretchen con el traje del Halcon para que hagan funcionar esa maquina del tiempo." Dijo Adyson.

"¿Y cuando comenzamos a planear eso?" Le pregunto Phineas MF.

"En el momento en que salio de mi boca, ahora hay que comenzar, un ataque no se planea solo."

Este 'ataque' en realidad era solo una adicion a la Operacion Ataque Final, que tambien estaba ocurriendo en El Nido. Lo harian como distraccion; Phineas BF y Gretchen irian por las sombras(y con el traje, en caso de que encuentren un enemigo, o tengan que hacer algo que no podria hacer un humano) mientras los demas en sus aviones llamaban la atencion de los extraterrestres. Lo unico complicado del plan era lo que Phineas BF y Gretchen debian hacer una vez dentro de 'La Colmena', el lugar donde el alienigena lider se hospeda, ya que se sabia poco y nada de ese lugar.

"Bien, ¿todos listos?" Les pregunto Adyson a los demas.

"¡Si, señora!" Dijeron todos en coro.

En ese momento Isabella, Ferb, Ginger, Baljeet, Buford e Irving fueron a sus aviones de combate, mientras Phineas BF y Gretchen entraban al traje de 'El Halcon' y Phineas MF y Adyson preparaban los dispositivos de comunicacion.

"Atencion a todos, atencion a todos, despejen las pistas de despegue numero 14, 17, 04, 35, 98 y 156. Repito, despejen las pistas 14, 17, 04, 35, 98 y 156." Al oir esto, los chicos que estaban en los aviones comenzaron a preparar el despegue.

"Bien, Gretchen, inicia la secuencia 14 y podremos irnos." Phineas BF y Gretchen estaban preparando el traje para la situacion que debian afrontar.

"Listo chicos..." Adyson estaba hablando por el intercomunicador, "¡Es hora de que estos extraterrestres reciban el 'Hasta la vista, baby'!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Que viva la referencia a Terminator mas usada en la Internet! Y con respecto al OC, lo robare asi nos evitamos tramites innecesarios...<strong>

**¡Solo bromeaba! (O no...)**


	12. Imposibilidades, parte 2

**Ya llega la segunda parte del capitulo 'Imposibilidades'. Y para hacer una pequeña propanganda:**

**¿Te gustan los fanfics que tratan de carreras o de autos o las dos cosas? Entonces te recomiendo leer mi historia 'Ferb: As de las Calles' que esta aqui en Fanfiction. ¡6 capitulos hasta ahora(de los cuales 5 tienen reviews, por si a alguien le interesa este dato)!**

**"Ah xD ya paso la inactividad xD...**

**Creeme no habia entrado por que me nombraron Admin de un foro de PyF y esta bueno xD...**

**En fin el fic va muy bien, excelente si se puede decir xD!...**

**Tambien con respecto a lo de Marie y eso: la verdad no tienes que pedir permiso ·_· o acaso estamos en DeviantArt xD ahi seria plagio y robo pero aca en no vale u.u xD...**

**Saludos!" por PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV**

**-Primero, felicidades por tu ascenso¿Se puede saber de cual foro estas hablando? Me gustaria visitarlo en cuanto tenga tiempo libre. Y segundo, voy a tomarte la palabra, pero si alguien me acusa de plagio, quiero ver que intervengas(o si no te llevare a la justicia a patadas).**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11: Imposibilidades, parte 2<p>

"Baljeet, reporte de estado." Le decia Adyson desde la sala del intercomunicador, una pequeña sala que solo tenia tres cosas: La maquina, Phineas MF y Adyson.

"A 27 kilometros del objetivo."

"¿Pero lo ves facil o dificil?" Dijo Phineas MF.

"Err... Bastante dificil, Phineas. La Colmena parece ser donde transcurre la mayoria de la accion."

"¡Los soldados deben ser valientes! ¡Basta de cobardias y cumple tu mision!" Le grito Adyson.

"Maldita sea, Adyson, ¿¡Puedes calmarte! Si tanto quieres que la mision se complete, ve tu." Le grito Phineas MF. Entonces comenzaron a discutir, y como la discusion se escuchaba a traves del intercomunicador, decidio apagarlo. Era imposible hacer que Adyson coopere con alguien, especialmente Phineas MF. Por alguna razon ella odiaba a todos, pero a el lo aborrecia completamente. En cuanto a Phineas MF, a el le irritaba el hecho de que ella se comportara asi con las personas que estan dando su vida por el planeta.

Los chicos en los aviones volaban a unos 900 metros del suelo en formacion 'V', mientras que El Halcon volaba a mucho menor altura, para evitar ser visto por las naves alienigenas, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para ser reconocido por los extraterrestres alli abajo.

Mientras se acercaban a La Colmena, Isabella decidio confesarle a Phineas BF lo que sentia,

"Isabella a El Halcon, ¿me reciben?"

"Fuerte y claro, Isabella." Le respondio Phineas BF.

"Como quizas no volvamos de esta mision... yo queria decirte algo importante."

"¿Que?"

"Tu sabes todas esas veces que te dije algo bonito o hice algo por ti... Eran mi forma de decir..." Isabella parecia nerviosa, pues tenia la voz tremula. Gretchen sabia lo que ella iba a decir, pero lejos de alegrarse y subir el volumen, sintio un poco de enojo.

"¿Decirme que?" Le dijo Phineas BF.

"Eran mi forma de decirte que yo t-" Phineas BF no pudo escuchar lo que Isabella iba a decirle porque Gretchen apago el intercomunicador.

"¿Gretchen, por que apagaste el intercomunicador?" Le dijo Phineas BF.

"Yo.. no... se..." En realidad ella no sabia. Solo sabia que sintio un poco de rabia al saber que Isabella se iba a confesar ante Phineas y apago el intercomunicador a causa de eso. Pero no sabia por que estaba sintiendo esa ira... Algo le estaba pasando. "No importa, dejame encenderla." Ella continuo.

"El Halcon a Isabella, ¿me escuchas?"

"Si, Phineas ¿Que sucedio recien?"

"Lo que paso es que Gret-"

"Solo se corto la transmision." Interrumpio Gretchen. A Isabella le parecio suficiente explicacion, y procedio con su plan.

"Bueno, Phineas, yo queria decirte esto desde hace mucho... yo t-" Una vez mas Gretchen apago el intercomunicador. Ella no sabia de donde venia esa reaccion, el impulso venia de la nada.

"¿Te pasa algo?" Le pregunto Phineas BF, su voz mostrando preocupacion.

"No tengo idea. Pero creo que seria mejor no hablar con Isabella, por ahora, hay que concentrarse en la mision." Respondio Gretchen en un intento de detener la charla.

"Esta bien, pero quiero escuchar lo que me quiere decir Isabella."

"Phineas, estamos detras de un arbol a 3 kilometros de La Colmena." En ese momento Phineas puso los ojos en el visor para ver desde los ojos del traje, y ella tenia razon. A partir de ahora, debian ser silentes, entrar y activar la maquina del tiempo.

"¡Phineas, responde! ¡Aqui arriba no me estan dando un masaje! ¿Ya estas adentro?" Le pregunto Buford a traves del comunicador, mostrando tanto enojo como miedo en su voz.

"Estamos en eso." Le respondio Phineas. Entonces los dos controladores del traje comenzaron a buscar una entrada. Ya habian dos entradas en el frente de La Colmena, pero de ellas estaban saliendo extraterrestres repetidamente, asi que esas entradas estaban fuera de discusion. La Colmena era un edificio en forma de espiral color verde oscuro. Pero no habian signos de ventanas. ¿Que podrian hacer?

"Oye, ¿y que tal si 'hacemos' una entrada?" Sugirio Gretchen.

"Bueno, es nuestra mejor opcion." Dicho esto, el traje comenzo a arrastrarse lentamente hacia la estructura, a un lugar lejos de las dos entradas, lentamente se puso de pie, y cuando de que nadie estuviera mirando, hizo un agujero en la pared, a fuerza de un golpe. Al entrar, vio que todo era como una gran fabrica. Habian varias cintas transportadoras llevando objetos extraños hacia una maquina, que luego de sacudirse un poco, brillaba y dejaba salir un extraterrestre por un tubo que tenia.

Phineas y Gretchen estaban asqueados por ver esto, tanto que Gretchen comenzo a sentirse enferma, "Ver esto me hace pensar que tal vez no deberia hacer que cada dia sea el mejor." Dijo Phineas.

En ese momento, Gretchen noto usando el visor que estaba en la parte media del traje(el lugar desde donde ella controla la parte inferior del traje), que habian unas escaleras a un lado de la maquina. Phineas lo noto momentos despues. Viendo que las escaleras eran el unico lugar hacia donde ir(ademas de la entrada), decidieron ir hacia ellas. Eran escaleras que bajaban, claramente indicando que ese era el camino indicado hacia el fozo de lava.

Fue un largo viaje hacia el final de las escaleras, que se fueron deteriorando a medida de que bajaban. Pero al final, llegaron a su destino: el fozo de lava. Al final de las escaleras habia una cueva, con forma circular y con dos pozos bien grandes en el centro: En uno de ellos, habia un rio de lava, en el otro solo habia oscuridad.

"¡Escojo el pozo numero 1!" Dijo Gretchen, con voz de que ya tenian todo en la bolsa.

"¡Shh! No sabemos si hay alguien aqui, asi que debemos ser discretos." Le respondio Phineas. En ese momento un ligero sonido, como unos pasos, se hicieron escuchar. El Halcon dio la vuelta para ver si habia alguien. Luego de inspeccionar el lugar con la vista, se percato de que talvez esta escuchando cosas.

Se acerco al pozo con lava, y luego de mirarlo fijamente por unos segundos, decidieron lanzar alli la maquina del tiempo y terminar con esto.

"Hey, ¿Y como les va con la mision?" Se escucho en el intercomunicador. Los chicos reconocieron que era Adyson, pero era curioso el hecho de que la estuvieran escuchando, ya que el intercomunicador estaba apagado.

"Muy bien, ¿pero como nos estas hablando? Gretchen habia apagado el intercomunicador."

"Si... tal vez lo encendi mientras bajabamos las escaleras..." Le explico Gretchen.

"¿Ya esta en el pozo de lava?" Se escucho la voz de Phineas MF esta vez.

"Si, ahora-" Phineas BF dejo de hablar cuando escucho que Phineas MF y Adyson comenzaron una vez mas a discutir.

"¡Estaba hablando! ¡Por que me interrumpes!" Le gritaba Adyson.

"¡Porque gane la apuesta! ¡Phineas aun no se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente por Gretchen!" Entonces Gretchen volvio a apagar el intercomunicador. Al escuchar esto ultimo, Phineas BF y Gretchen quedaron pensando un momento. Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta...

Pero antes de poder hablar, un fuerte rugido se escucho. Y del pozo con oscuridad en su interior emergio una criatura...

"Lamentamos haberte despertado..." Le dijo Phineas al monstruo, que respondio gritando.

Mientras tanto...

"Esta bien, habla tu por el intercomunicador. Discutir por eso no es muy productivo." Le respondio Phineas MF a Adyson.

"Al fin te diste cuenta de la jefa aqui soy yo." Dijo Adyson con aire de grandeza, "Bueno, a ver... preguntemosle a Isabella como le va." En ese momento configuro el intercomunicador para poder hablar con Isabella.

"Isabella, reporte de estado."

"Bueno, esto se esta poniendo muy complicado..."

"Me parece bien. Asi seras una niña determinada y valiente y no lo que eres ahora."

"¡No le hables asi a Isabella!" Intervino Phineas MF. Isabella pudo escuchar su intervencion, y la hizo sentir bien.

"Gracias por defenderme, Phineas. Me sentia un poco mal por no poder decirle al otro Phineas lo que sentia."

Phineas MF, viendo su oportunidad, dijo, "Je je... No te olvides que yo tambien soy Phineas."

"Si... supongo que el resultado seria el mismo, no importa con que Phineas este hablando. Asi que lo dire. Phineas, yo te amo."

"Y yo a ti."

Isabella lanzo un grito de felicidad, lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdir a Phineas MF y a Adyson por unos segundos. "¿Puedes preguntarle a Adyson si puedo volver a la base?"

"¡Cuando mueras!" Grito Adyson mientras apagaba el intercomunicador. Y, obviamente comenzaron las discusiones, pero esta vez Adyson estaba tomando las formas de manera distinta.

"¡Tu siempre te crees la que puedes hacer todo lo que quieras!"

"¡Callate!" Adyson estaba mostrando nerviosismo en su voz.

"¡Tratas a los demas como basuras, aun cuando hacen su mayor esfuerzo!"

"¡Callate!" La niña parecia a punto de perder el control de si misma.

"¡Y es por eso que no tienes amigos!"

"¡Ahhh, ya no lo soporto!" Grito Adyson, mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos. Su grito hizo que Phineas se callara. El chico se dio cuenta de que se habia ganado una paliza, asi que cerro los ojos para no ver lo que sucederia despues. Primero, Adyson empujo a Phineas al suelo, y luego...

No sentia dolor, solo sentia una presion en el cuerpo, como si alguien estuviera encima de el. Pero lo invadio el terror al notar que sentia algo suave tocando sus labios. Comenzo a abrir lentamente los ojos, para ver a Adyson con lagrimas en los ojos, besandolo.

Phineas comenzaba a sentirse extraño, pero no extraño de sentir amor. Sino extraño de que estaba sintiendo lastima por la chica que lo insultaba casi una vez cada 20 minutos. Despues de unos segundos, Adyson corto el beso, abrio los ojos y se puso de pie.

"Tienes razon..." Le dijo a Phineas entre sollozos, "No soy una buena persona... Nadie en esta base podria considerarse mi amigo... Estoy sola... Siempre lo estuve y siempre lo estare..."

"No, Adyson." Le contesto Phineas mientras se ponia de pie, "Yo sere tu amigo. Asi no estaras sola nunca mas."

"No... no sientas lastima por mi... Soy una muy mala persona..."

"Ya lo se. Pero todos merecen una segunda oportunidad." En ese momento, Phineas puso su mano sobre el hombro de Adyson, "Asi que... ¿amigos?"

Apenas termino de decirlo, Adyson comenzo a abrazarlo. Phineas solo correspondio el abrazo, "Muchas gracias, Phineas... eres una gran persona."

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tenemos aqui? PhineasxAdyson. Eso es lo mas raro que escribi, pero me gusto mostrar el lado caritativo de Phineas. Dejen reviews.<strong>


	13. Hagamoslo Otra Vez

**Bueno, hemos llegado al capitulo 12. Por cierto, durante el transcurso del capitulo pondre algunas canciones que sirven de musica de fondo. Para escucharlas hay que copiar la direccion en la barra de direccion y eliminar todos los espacios.**

**"XD!**

**Este cap si que estuvo enredoso en algunas partes pero estuvo de lujo simplemente, ya que ahora parece una disputa por Phineas :S xD Tambien con lo del foro es asi xD:**

**phineasandferb.f o r o a c t i v o . n e t / f o r u m**

**Solo pega las letras que fanfiction me censura lo de foro activo xD! en fin... **

**PD: Sam Ely Ember y Angelus tambien estan en ese foro :O!**

**PD2: Y si yo garra por ti hermano xD!" por PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV**

**-Bueno, supongo.**

**"He leído la historia hasta aquí y la veo interesante. Sobre todo por los giros que das a las relaciones, por ejemplo, lo de Isabella y Ferb (ya sé que no se amaban en verdad, pero igual me pareció interesante) y luego Phineas y Gretchen, he estado siguiendo esa relación desde el quinto capítulo en que se besaron. Un detalle sobre el quinto: ¿De dónde sacaste la idea del beso de Stacy y Candance? Eso no me lo esperaba." por saQhra**

**-Saque la idea de la realidad - no hay ningun fanfic CandacexStacy en la pagina.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12: Hagamoslo Otra Vez<strong>

(Cancion: The Doomsday Zone  
>Del juego 'Sonic &amp; Knuckles')<p>

w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m/watch?v=smJ3HoxaaL8

"A dormir, a dormir, la la la..." Comenzo a cantar Gretchen, "¿No te da sueño?" Le decia a la bestia.

"No tiene caso, Gretchen. Es hora de la violencia." Le respondio Phineas BF. Ambos chicos estaban aterrados ante la repentina aparicion del monstruo. Al parecer era un gusano verde y gigante, del cual emanaban una enorme cantidad de tentaculos.

La bestia grito enfurecida y comenzo a lanzar sus tentaculos hacia nuestros heroes. Claramente, ellos no se dejaron atacar por la bestia y comenzaron a esquivar los ataques. Era una ardua tarea debido a la cantidad de tentaculos que habia. Cuando el monstruo noto que no podia golpear al Halcon debido a sus rapidos movimientos, lanzo otro grito y desde su boca, aparecio un rayo laser que estaba apuntado hacia los chicos. Afortunadamente esquivaron el rayo justo a tiempo, pero uno de los tentaculos aprovecho la oportunidad y golpeo al Halcon fuertemente en el brazo. El traje de los chicos cayo al suelo, con un brazo destruido. Los tentaculos comenzaron a rodearlos mientras una esfera de energia se formaba en la boca del gusano. El Halcon activo sus propulsores y se puso en vuelo, comenzando una batalla aerea. Sin embargo estaban haciendo la misma cantidad de esfuerzo mientras esquivaban los tentaculos y los rayos. La bestia cada vez se ponia mas agresiva, y cada vez sus ataques eran mas certeros, con lo que nuestros heroes tenian cada vez mas problemas al tratar de esquivarlos. Inadvertidamente, de la punta de un de los tentaculos, salio una bola verde que comenzo a perseguir al Halcon del mismo modo que un misil rastreador. La velocidad de la esfera era menor que la del Halcon, pero solo hacia el trabajo de los heroes mas dificil. Ahora debian esquivar tentaculos y ataques de rayo mientras mantenian a raya a esa esfera.

Como dije, una dificil tarea, y Phineas se dio cuenta de esto cuando uno de los tentaculos destrozo la pierna derecha del traje, "¡No puede ser! ¡Como saldremos de esto!" Gritaba Phineas. Fue entonces que noto algo distinto en la lista de funciones especiales del traje, "¿Instruccion 268? Eso es nuevo, Ferb y yo solo hicimos 265 instrucciones."

"¿Y que hace?" Respondio Gretchen, sin dejar de pensar en los tentaculos.

"Vamos a descubrirlo." Dicho esto Phineas ejecuto la 'Instruccion 268' del traje. Al hacerlo, el brazo que no habia sido dañado en la pelea se transformo en un cañon, y el visor comenzo a mostrar una mira, para poder apuntar el cañon. Apunto hacia uno de los tentaculos que se acercaban, y al mismo tiempo que disparo, un destello azul brillante aparecio en ese tentaculo, que se separo del gusano, cayo al suelo y comenzo a desintegrarse.

"Es... un... PEM." Comento Gretchen.

"¿PEM?"

"Son las siglas de Pulso EletroMagnetico. Y si esa cosa pudo hacerle daño a este gusano, significa que este bicho tiene electricidad en su cuerpo." Entonces Gretchen noto que el monstruo dejo de lanzarles los rayos que salian de su boca, "Como puedes ver, esos rayos que salian de su boca no eran rayos laser, eran rayos electricos, y ya no puede lanzarlos gracias al efecto del PEM. Lo que nos lleva a la conclusion que esta cosa es uno de los extraterrestres y no un mutante de ningun tipo."

"Entiendo, pero tu historia absurdamente larga nos ha costado la mitad inferior del cuerpo, justo debajo de tu compartimiento de control, asi que deberias concentrarte un poco en la pelea." Phineas tenia razon, el traje ya no tenia piernas.

"Lo siento. A veces hablo de mas." Dicho esto, continuaron la pelea, pero esta vez con mas ataque y menos esquivo. Con el cañon PEM de su lado, lo unico que debian hacer era tener cuidado con la esfera verde que aun los perseguia.

/

"¡Me dieron! ¡Me dieron!" Gritaba Isabella al intercomunicador, esperando alguna respuesta de alguno de sus compañeros.

"Vuelve a la base, yo cubrire tu retirada." Le contesto Baljeet. Isabella siguio las ordenes que le dio y se alejo de la batalla, mientras Baljeet distraia a los extraterrestres voladores para que no la vieran.

"¿Es idea mia o los extraterrestes estan cambiando?" Pregunto Buford. El tenia razon, algo estaba sucediendo. Las manta rayas voladoras(naves extraterrestres) estaban cambiando de un color naranja-rojo a un color azul-violeta. De la misma forma lo hicieron los rayos que estas lanzaban.

"Y no solo fisicamente, ahora estan actuando de manera mas agresiva." Agrego Ginger. Era un misterio para ellos, ¿que estaba pasando?

"No se por que, pero creo que el duo dinamico que fue a salvar el futuro tiene algo que ver con esto." Dijo Baljeet.

/

Phineas y Gretchen tenian su mente concentrada al 100 por ciento en esta batalla, que decidiria el futuro de la humanidad. El combate se torno mucho mas facil, ya que el uso del PEM redujo en gran medida la cantidad de tentaculos del monstruo.

"Ya falta poco, equipo. Solo unos tentaculos mas y..." Dijo Phineas para alentarlos a seguir. Unos disparos mas del PEM y...

"¡EUREKA!" Grito Gretchen. Todos los tentaculos habian sido eliminados. Solo quedaba el gusano, que no podia moverse de su hoyo lo suficiente como para hacer nada a los heroes, ni tampoco podia lanzar rayos electricos gracias a los efectos del PEM.

"Ya casi terminamos esta pelea, ahora debo decir algo cool antes de lanzarle un PEM a la cabeza del gusano... emm..." Comenzo a pensar Phineas. A Gretchen no le importo, ya que con el gusano incapaz de hacerles daño y con todos los tentaculos desintegrados, no podia pasar nada mas.

"¡Ya se!" Dijo Phineas, "See ya, loser!"(¡Nos vemos, perdedor!) Dicho esto, se preparo para jalar el gatillo y terminar con el gusano cuando...

Un destello verde aparecio frente a los dos chicos. Un segundo despues, estaban sentados en el suelo, con el traje hecho trizas, "¿Que paso?" Pregunto Phineas.

Gretchen se puso a pensar unos segundos y luego se palmeo la frente, "¡Se nos olvido la esfera verde!" Cuando termino de decir esto, el gusano comenzo a gritar una vez mas y luego comenzo a cargar otro rayo electrico.

"Ay... ya paso el efecto del PEM." La bestia lanzo el rayo y los chicos saltaron hacia los lados para esquivarlo. Sin el traje, ¿como ganarian la pelea?

Esta vez debian estar a la defensiva. No podian hacer nada contra el gusano, excepto esquivar los fuertes rayos que este lanzaba.

Pero el cansancio complicaba las cosas, como Phineas demostro cuando uno de los rayos lo alcanzo. Rodo por el suelo y luego permanecio inmovil. "¡Phineas!" Grito Gretchen mientras corria hacia el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Al llegar, lo puso sobre su espalda(como dicen en Argentina, 'a caballito'), y comenzo a esquivar una vez mas los rayos. Era algo increible, la pelea se hacia mas dificil a cada minuto que pasaba.

Sin embargo, Gretchen pudo ver algo en el suelo. Al parecer era un chip del traje. Lo que llamaba la atencion de ese chip era que tenia escrito '00:22', como si fuera un reloj, pero ese numero no aumentaba o descendia.

"Auto... autodestruccion..." Dijo dificilmente Phineas.

"¿Es un chip de autodestruccion?"

"Si... Ferb penso que... me seria util... algun dia..."

"¿Y como funcio-funciona?" Dijo Gretchen, quien recien habia esquivado un rayo.

"Dam... Damelo..." Apenas termino de decirlo, Gretchen le dio el chip y volvio a preocuparse por los rayos que venian como si estuviera lloviendo.

"Ya... ya esta..." Dijo Phineas despues de unos segundos, "Solo... lanzalo..." Entonces Gretchen vio que el numero del chip comenzaba a decrecer y que en ese momento iba a '00:14'. Sin un momento que perder, le lanzo el chip al monstruo, pero fallo.

El chip cayo al hoyo de donde emanaba el gusano. "¿Alguna otra idea?" Le pregunto la chica a Phineas, quien no respondio. Pero...

(Cancion: 'Knossos'  
>Del juego 'Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit')<p>

w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m/watch?v=PJ5MMem_c8k

Hubo una gran explosion en el fozo de donde salia el gusano. El bicho comenzo a gritar y luego volvio a meterse dentro de su hoyo.

"Lo hicimos..." Dijo Gretchen. Luego apoyo a Phineas en el suelo para poder ver mejor su condicion. Era algo horrible. Tenia una pierna rota y le salia sangre de uno de sus hombros. Gretchen improviso una bandita para detener el sangrado cortadole un poco de su pantalon.

"No te preocupes. Estaras bien." Le dijo Gretchen.

/

Algo estaba pasando. Los extraterrestres una vez mas cambiaban de color: de azul-violeta a verde-negro. Y mientras lo hacian, comenzaban a caer al suelo.

"Vuelve a decir que los dos que estan salvando el futuro no tiene nada que ver con esto." Le dijo Buford a Baljeet.

"Creo que eso es obvio, ¿verdad Ferb?" Le pregunto Baljeet a Ferb.

"Si. Si, asi es."

/

"Todo se vuelve... oscuro..." Dijo Phineas despues de unos segundos. Esto preocupo mucho a Gretchen.

"No digas tonterias, solo relajate. No me gane mi insignia de 'Primero Auxilios' por nada, ¿sabes?" Entonces ella comenzo a sentirle el pulso al chico. El pulso era muy debil. Lo que significaba que su amigo se iria por siempre...

"No... Gretchen... ya... me siento... morir..." Decia debilmente el pelirrojo. A ella comenzaron a salirle lagrimas de los ojos. Lo que el decia era cierto. Su pulso era muy debil y no tenia los elementos necesarios para ayudar al chico. Phineas ahora tenia los minutos contados.

"Antes... de partir... Debo decirte... algo..." Continuo el pelirrojo, "Toda esta... travesia... juntos me... enseño algo... acerca de ti..."

"¿De que... hablas?" Le pregunto la chica entre sollozos.

En ese momento Phineas quedo silente, pero continuo segundos despues, "Yo... quiero..." En ese momento puso sus manos a los lados de la cara de Gretchen y las caras de los dos comenzaron a acercarse hasta que llegaron a un beso. Phineas corto el beso un tiempo despues y continuo su discurso,

"Yo... te... amo... a-adios..." Dicho esto el cerro los ojos. Gretchen le sintio el pulso. Nada. Phineas se habia ido.

"Yo tambien." Le dijo la chica al cuerpo del pelirrojo. Entonces saco la maquina del tiempo del bolsillo de este y se preparo para lanzarlo al fozo de lava y terminar con todo esto.

Un segundo despues, ella estaba presenciando la caida de la maquina, que toco la lava en solo unos minutos. Ella se arrojo al fozo una vez que el portal aparecio, pero mientras caia...

"¡Te amo!" Se escucho. Ella miro para arriba y vio que Phineas estaba con vida, que el estaba asomado mirando como ella caia. "¡Yo les dire a los demas que salvaste el futuro!" Gretchen comenzo a llorar. A llorar de alegria. Al parecer la falta de pulso de Phineas fue momentanea.

Y fue entonces que se escucho un estruendo. Gretchen ya estaba en su camino al pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno dejen reviews, por favor, y ¿que les parecieron mis musicas de fondo?<strong>


	14. ¿El Final?

**Wow... Gretchen regreso en el tiempo. Pero ahora descubrira que su mision tendra un dificil obstaculo.**

**"Wow!**

**Este capitulo fu tragico pero al mismo tiempo fue bueno... ya que nunca me hubiera imaginado a Phineas enamorado de Gretchen pero me perdi y no supe si era Phineas BF o MF :S...**

**Oh bien... va de lujo la historia xD!**

**PD: Ya te estan llegando los Reviews e.e!" por PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV**

**-Phineas MF no aparece durante el capitulo 'Hagamoslo Otra Vez', asi que es obvio de cual Phineas se habla en todo el relato.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13: ¿El Final?<strong>

"¡AUCH!" Grito Gretchen. Se habia dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. ¿Pero donde estaba? Supuestamente la maquina del tiempo debio llevarla al mismo dia al que fue Phineas - el momento que arruino el futuro. Entonces vio algo caer del cielo. Y recordo la historia que Phineas le conto cuando estaban en Neo Prospekt. Esa cosa que cayo del cielo era la nave de un extraterrestre llamado Meap. Y justo en ese momento fue cuando Phineas llego a este lugar.

Resumiendo, ella debia encontrar a Phineas y evitar que el se golpeara con el motor de la nave para que el mal futuro quede como una linea de tiempo alternativa. Era facil, ella se encontraba justo en frente de la casa Garcia-Shapiro. Solo debia evitar ser vista para que los eventos transcurren como deben.

Asi que fue hasta la cerca de madera, cerca de donde Linda estaciona su auto, para buscar el momento que arruino todo. Era algo muy monotono.

(Cancion: 'Mirando y Esperando'

De la serie 'Phineas y Ferb')

_Mirando y esperando_

_Impacientes por ver, anticipando_

_Parece permanente, pero puede desaparecer_

_Los ojos sin cerrar y fijos en un lugar_

_Pues es un momento esta y al otro puede no estar_

_No se si es magia o un cosmico plan_

_Esperando y mirando_

_Las corneas se nos queman observando hacia alla_

_Espero que siga en el patio si acaso regresa mama_

_En un parpadeo podria desaparecer de aqui_

_Esperando y viendo_

_Esperando y viendo_

_Esperando y viendo_

_Y viendo_

'Excelente cancion...' Pensaba Gretchen, cuando volvio a la realidad. Pudo ver a Phineas observando el trabajo de su hermano, y entonces recordo otra parte de la historia: Phineas se habia tropezado con un destornillador. Pero, claro, Gretchen evitaria que eso pase. Entonces ella noto que el estaba acercandose a un destornillador que estaba en el suelo. Rapidamente salto sobre la cerca de madera, tomo del brazo a Phineas y lo arrastro detras del arbol donde ella tambien se escondio.

"¿Que haces aqui Gretchen?" Pregunto Phineas, mientras se sacudia el polvo.

"Es una LARGA historia." Respondio Gretchen haciendo mucho enfasis en la palabra 'larga'.

En ese momento Phineas noto el estado del uniforme de Gretchen, "Pues cuenta esa historia."

Gretchen procedio a contarle todo lo que habia pasado por algo tan inocente como un simple golpe al motor de la nave.

"¿Entonces todo eso lo... cause yo?" Gretchen le respondio al chico asintiendo, "Que bueno que viniste, ahora nada de eso sucedera." Gretchen tambien estaba feliz, pero entonces algo aparecio en su mente... Si el futuro de donde ella proviene no se crea, entonces nada de lo que vivio sucedera, incluso sus dos besos con Phineas...

¿Que debia hacer? ¿Tener lo que ella siempre quiso, aunque le cueste la vida a millones? ¿O hacer lo que es mejor para todos, excepto para ella?

"¿Que sucede?" Le pregunto Phineas cuando noto la preocupada cara que ella tenia.

"Phineas... Tengo que tomar una decision... pero no se cual es la opcion correcta..."

"¿De que se trata?"

"El tu de este momento no entenderia..."

"Tienes razon. No entiendo. Me pediste ayuda, pero no quieres dejarme ayudarte."

Luego de un suspiro, ella contesto, "Phineas... yo te amo... Pero nuestro primer beso juntos nunca sucedera si el mal futuro no sucede..."

Phineas quedo sin habla por unos momentos, pero continuo, "Lo siento... pero creo que sacrificar a muchas personas solo por eso me parece un poco egoista... No sabes que es lo que te espera en el futuro, asi que quizas lo que paso en tu futuro SI suceda algun tiempo despues en este futuro..."

"Pero quizas no... pero tienes razon... estoy pensando solo en mi... pero antes de irme..." Gretchen puso sus manos a los lados de la cara de Phineas y las caras de los dos comenzaron a acercarse.

Pero no pudieron terminar de hacerlo - ellos ya habian comenzado a desvanecerse, a regresar al buen futuro.

Era hora de regresar a la misma rutina de siempre.

¿O no?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que sucedera? ¿Que pasara? ¿Que acontecera? ¿A quien le hablo? Ah, ya recorde, te hablo a ti. Bueno, deja reviews.<strong>


	15. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Phineas reaparecio en el patio de Isabella, y al parecer todo seguia normal. No estaba el cielo purpura ni el suelo verde como en el relato de Gretchen. El plan funciono, ya no habia extraterrestres de los cuales preocuparse.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que la maquina del tiempo no estaba en el patio, ni Isabella tampoco. El hecho de que Isabella no este ahi es entendible, puesto que ella quizas se aburrio de esperar a que regrese Phineas y se fue a algun otro lugar. ¿Pero donde estaria la maquina del tiempo?

Pero eso ultimo era lo menos importante, el debia encontrar a Isabella. Primero dio una ultima inspeccion con la vista al patio y luego entro a la casa. Al entrar comenzo a escuchar sollozos. Esos sollozos al parecer venian de la habitacion de Isabella. El chico subio las escaleras y abrio la puerta de la habitacion de la niña para encontrarla con sobre su cama, con la cara sobre su almohada y con la maquina del tiempo en su mano.

"Isabella, ¿que sucede?" Le pregunto preocupado Phineas, quien se sento en la cama junto a ella.

Ella saco su cara de almohada, y Phineas pudo ver que ella estaba llorando. En fin, la chica se sento junto al pelirrojo y le respondio, entre sollozos, "Es que... Phineas... fue al... pasado pero... se rompio la... maquina... y no se si... volvera..."

Phineas le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo, "Estoy seguro de que Phineas ya esta de regreso." Fue recien en ese momento que Isabella se dio cuenta con quien estaba hablando, ¡Era Phineas! ¡Estaba vivo!

El pelirrojo abrio la boca para decir algo, pero Isabella estaba tan emocionada de que el pelirrojo este de vuelta que se abalanzo sobre Phineas y le dio un profundo beso en los labios. Despues de un rato se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, lo solto, y se puso completamente roja. "Lo siento..." Le dijo Isabella.

Phineas estaba atonito. Lo unico que le pudo decir fue "...No te disculpes." A Isabella la confundio esa respuesta.

Despues de un momento, ellos se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a cantar:

(Cancion: 'Carpe Diem' con letra modificada

De la serie 'Phineas y Ferb')

_Que hayan disfrutado la funcion_

_Que haya sido un final bueno_

_Pero aqui se encuentra una leccion_

_Ojala no suene a consejo_

_Pero lo hay que compartir_

_Aunque sea obvio hay que decir_

_Que cada dia es, un dia especial_

_No es necesario una maquina del tiempo_

_Tan solo hay que saber aprovechar_

_Cada dia_

_Buscando la vida a ser distinta_

_Tomando la oportunidad que te anime_

_Un dia nuevo siempre es, y hay que Carpe Diem_

_No es necesario una maquina del tiempo_

_Tan solo hay que sacar provecho_

_A cada instante_

_El momento ideal es aquel presente_

_Tomando la oportunidad que te anime_

_Un dia nuevo siempre es, vamos Carpe Diem_

_Cada dia nuevo es, vamos Carpe Diem_

_Cada dia nuevo es, vamos Carpe Diem_

_Cada dia nuevo es_

_Carpe Diem_

* * *

><p><strong>Señoras y señores, hemos llegado a la conclusion de este fanfic. Este capitulo es extremadamente corto, pero me gusto. Mi primer historia, ahora mi primer historia completada. Y ahora otra cosa para decirles, en especial a dos personas. ¡ALCANZE 20 REVIEWS! OVER 9000 THANKS! Gracias a dioxo(1 review), saQhra (2 reviews), Sakura-Selene (2 reviews), agatalapinguina (4 reviews) y PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV (11 reviews). Y para estos ultimos dos van las gracias especiales que mencione anteriormente. A PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV por ser el que me deja mas reviews, y a agatalapinguina por ser la que me dejo mi primer review de todos. Y quise compensarlos con algo(no con dinero, pero con algo). Asi que pense, si no le molesta a ninguno de los dos, podria hacerlos aparecer a ustedes en mis fanfics. PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV, si aceptas, aparecerias en uno de los siguientes capitulos de 'Ferb: As de las Calles'. Y agatalapinguina, si aceptas, aparecerias en la continuacion de este fanfic. Lo dejo a decision de ustedes.<strong>

**Bueno, ahora pasemos al siguiente tema: Propanganda de mis otros fanfics y fanfics futuros:**

**Ferb: As de las Calles - Las altas y bajas de un profesional en las carreras ilegales.**

**Isabella: Amor Prohibido - La historia de dos personas que se aman pero no pueden confesarlo.**

**Problemas con el tiempo: La Otra Perspectiva - Mientras Phineas estaba en su travesia en Danville y el Nido, Perry tambien vivio su aventura.**

**Phineas 2: Los Agentes del Tiempo - Con esta historia se aprende que nada es coincidencia.**

**Bueno; ya puedo despedirme, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final, cuidense y Carpe Diem.**


End file.
